FNAF: The search for the puppet
by LogBook27062000
Summary: After Springtrap starts acting up it is clear to the animatronics and night guards that the killer has returned, they now need to find the puppet in a race against time before the killer manages to escape and wreak havoc on the pizzeria once more. Will they be able to find the puppet in time? read to find out. Sequel to FNAF: revenge
1. prologue

**A/N: Hello and welcome everyone, to a new FNAF fanfic. For those of you wondering why I am back so soon, even though I said I was going to take a break. Well, it seems that some people PM'ed me and asked if I was going to write the sequel any time soon. And here I am back with an new story. Now before we get into the story, there are a couple of things I would like to say**

 **First the people who had read my previous fanfic will probably get why I named the story the way I did, secondly this story will incorporate elements from sister location into the story and lastly I am already going to spoil this for you. Someone will die in this story, and won't be brought back. I am not telling you who, you'll just have to read to find out.**

 **Now before the story starts one more thing, please read the authors note at the end of the chapter as there will be some important information there. But with that being said lets get into the story.**

* * *

Freddy Fazbears pizza

Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizza, a place filled with joy and childlike wonder. During the day at least, during the night it is different. But lets not think about that for too long, I mean even the animatronics don't want to think about the horrors the behold themselves during the night. But thats not what we are focusing on for today at least.

No, we begin our story during the day. On a really busy day. Why you might ask. Well you see it was someone's birthday, and they decided to celebrate at the pizzeria. But while the animatronics were out entertaining the birthday child, lets focus on the owner of the restaurant Bill who currently is on the phone.

"Yes Tony, I know." said Bill "Yes I know we haven't been making a lot of money lately, well what do you want me to do?"

"Yes"

"Aha, hmmmm."

"Alright I get were you are coming from, more animatronics means more money. But where are we going to get them from?"

"Really."

"Sounds interesting."

"Ok, so you will search for some new animatronics you say. No, I get it. It actually sounds like a great idea."

"What."

"Ok."

"Yeah, thanks. Glad you understood. Yeah, thanks boss. Goodbye boss." said Bill as he hung up the phone

Suddenly the door opened and Wesley came through

"Didn't I tell you that you should knock first, before coming in?" asked Bill

"Yeah, but it kind of is an emergency." said Wesley

"Really, what's wrong?" asked Bill

"One of the children disappeared." said Wesley

"What, how?' asked Bill

* * *

Meanwhile at a different location

"Hmmmm, so this is the place. Interesting, lets see what I can find here." said the figure

The figure goes inside

"I heard a lot of stories about this place."

The figure walks around for a bit

"There should be an elevator around here somewhere."

The figure looks around for a bit

"Ah look, a key pad."

The figure presses the button and reveals a secret door

"Good, lets see what is down there."

The figure goes into the elevator and goes down with it

"This place is really interesting."

The elevator stopped and the figure stepped out. He starts walking forward, after a while of walking he sees another computer.

"A computer how nice, lets see if I can activate it."

The figure presses a couple of buttons and after a while the computer turns on

"It's working, now lets see what is does."

Suddenly a voice came out of the computer

"Hi, welcome to Afton Robotics. I am your handy unit device, how may I help you?" said the voice

"Now this should be good." said the figure

* * *

Meanwhile at the pizzeria

"What do you mean, a child disappeared?" asked Bill

"Well the show was going on as usual, and suddenly one of the mothers yelled out that her child was missing. We reassured her that her child was probably off somewhere playing in a restricted area. Then we said we would look for the child." Wesley

"Alright, then what?" asked Bill

"I went to Nocturn, and asked if she had seen anything. She then told me that she saw Springtrap on the cameras walking to the back room." said Wesley

"Alright then, it means that he is back. Get anyone who can possibly come with us to find the child." said Bill

"Ahhhhhh, you see that's the problem. Everyone is busy keeping the crowd happy, but Golden Freddy can come with us." said Wesley

"Well, where is he?" asked Bill

"He is at the back room waiting for us, so we can go already." said Wesley

"Lets go then." said Bill

"Right behind you." said Wesley

They leave the office, and go to the back room. Once they are at the back room they meet with Golden Freddy

"Ah, Bill good to see you." said Golden Freddy

"Yeah, good to see you as well Goldie. So what is the situation?" asked Bill

"He is inside of there with the child. So what do you want to do?" asked Golden Freddy

"On my command we run into the room, and attack William. We then grab the child, get out of there and we lock up the back room with him inside of it and we let him rot in there." said Bill

"But how are you going to do that?" asked Wesley

"I planted multiple chips on him, once I activate them they will shock him until he passes out." said Bill

"So should we go in now?" asked Golden Freddy

"Yes, on my command. One... Two... Three... Now!" yelled Bill

They storm into the back room

"Alright William show yourself!" yelled Bill

"Oh, hey there fellas. You are just in time." said William

"Hand over the child Afton. We have you cornered!" yelled Wesley

"Now why would I do that? All I am doing is just testing to see if I can still perform my hobby without any problem." said William

"Well you won't be doing it today." said Bill

"Oh and what are you going to do about that?" asked William "Last time I checked you had no powers, and lets not forget you can't do anything against me."

"Yes I can." said Bill

"And what might that be?" asked William

"This." said Bill before pushing the button

Shocks started to engulf Afton, and after a while of shocking he fell to the ground unconscious

"Well, that took care of him." said Wesley

"Lets get out of here before he wakes up." said Bill "Wesley take the child, and Golden seal up the back room."

"Is it ok if I put some salt there?" asked Golden Freddy

"Sure, why though?' asked Bill

"I'll tell you later." said Golden Freddy as he put a line of salt along the door

"Anyway lets bring this child back." said Bill as he started waking up the child by shaking it softly

"You think it might work?" asked Wesley

"Maybe I'm not sure." said Bill

Suddenly the child woke up

"Whaaaaaaa, where am I?" asked the child

"Relax you are at the Pizzeria, and you accidentally walked off. We found you here asleep, and we will be bringing you back to your mother." said Bill

"Oh, ok. I don't remember walking here though." said the child

"Well, now you do. Lets go." said Bill

They walk back to the dining area, and as they enter the dining area

"My baby, you found him." yelled a female voice

"Mommy." said the child

The child ran to its mother

"Where did you find him?" asked the mother

"We found him somewhere in the back, he had fallen asleep. And doesn't remember getting there in the first place. Now madam, I would recommend you pay better attention to your children. Next time we might not be able to find him that quickly." said Bill

"Don't worry I will, thanks for finding him." said the mother

"Good to hear, now carry on." said Bill

The party continued

Time skip to 12am that night

"Alright, well the night has started and Mike and Peter should be arriving any moment." said Bill

"Good to hear, I have to say. Good job on how you handled the situation." said Vincent

"Yeah, I know. There is just one thing." said Bill

"And that is?" asked Vincent

"I am still wondering what I should do with Springtrap, we sealed him away but for how long will that work." said Bill

"I am sure you can think of something." said Vincent

"Yeah I think so to." said Bill

Suddenly the animatronics activated

"Well look who finally decided to join the party." said Bill

"You aren't exactly one to talk Bill." chuckled Freddy "Also I have to say that I am impressed with how you handled the situation earlier today."

"Yeah that was awesome." said Bonnie

"I know, but what we did might not be a permanent solution." said Bill

"Why is that?" asked Toy Freddy as he and the other animatronics joined in

"Its just that, there is a wall and sooner or later he is going to break out of there." said Bill "And Golden Freddy only put some salt in front of the door."

"Really, and why is that?" asked Freddy turning to his golden counterpart

"Alright, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. But ever since puppet left, my power has been decreasing. And I wouldn't have enough power to seal him away for good. I would have to need puppet's help for that, otherwise the salt is only a temporary solution." said Golden Freddy

"Well its his own fault." said Toy Freddy

"No, its not Toy Freddy. It's everyones fault." said Bill

"And why is that?" asked Toy Freddy

"We are all to blame, if you guys hadn't killed so many night guards in the past this place wouldn't attract so much evil. And if we payed more attention when we started here, this wouldn't have happened." said Bill

"What are you saying?" asked Toy Bonnie

"What I am saying is that we need to have the puppet back, we need to search for the puppet and fast before it is too late." said Bill

* * *

 **A/N: And with that the first chapter to the new story is over, now if you enjoyed the chapter feel free to review it. And if you want to ask me direct questions you can always PM me.**

 **Now about this story, If you want you can still submit an OC to me. I don't mind through the reviews, but I would much rather have it through PM. And they don't have to be animatronics; they can be human OC's too.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter; this has been LogBook27062000 singing off**


	2. No way out

**A/N: Hello dear readers and welcome to another chapter, in this chapter I will put one of the characters in a bit of trouble. Anyways, not much else to say here. So lets get right into the chapter**

* * *

"What do you mean we have to find the puppet!" yelled Toy Freddy at Bill

"Now, now Toy Freddy easy there. And let him explain." said Freddy

"Hmmmmmpf, fine." scoffed Toy Freddy

"Ok, listen. Right now the only way we can survive this is if we were to find Puppet. So stop being such a stubborn ass, and let the past go." said Bill "And besides we already got foxy as the stubborn one."

"Oh, wow Bill. Way to throw me under the ship." said Foxy

"And the salt we put there isn't going to last very long, my guess is that the longest it will last is about a week." said Golden Freddy

"And then what happens?" asked Nicolas

"The salt will be gone, and he would be able to escape." said Golden Freddy

"Can't you just more salt on there?" asked Whitney

"You would think so, but it turns out that it won't work on the same place twice. Or at least not immediately after it has been used." said Golden Freddy

"So anyways, I'm going to try and find Puppet." said Bill

"But what about my therapy?" asked Bonnie

"I'm sorry Bonnie, that will have to wait till tomorrow." said Bill

"Alright I understand." said Bonnie

At that moment Peter walked in

"Hey guys, how's it going." said Peter

"We're doing fine Peter, and where is Mike?" asked Bill

"Oh, you forgot. He had the next couple of days off, you know to have a romantic weekend with his wife." said Peter

"Oh, right I almost forgot. Well then anyways that would mean that you are alone today, as Vincent was about to go home and I have some work to do in the lab so please don't disturb me." said Bill as he was walking away "Oh and don't worry all you have to do is watch the animatronics and they won't give you much trouble."

"Yeah, and besides me and the others will be upstairs." said Wesley as he and the other animatronics were walking towards the staircase

"You guys aren't staying here?" asked Freddy

"No, you see we have some things to do. And we really don't want to interfere with you guys." said Wesley as he walked upstairs

Wesley and the other animatronics walked upstairs and shut the door

"Yeah, I should be leaving as well. I want to be wide awake tomorrow." said Vincent as he walked out of the door

"Well then, if you were to need me. I'll be in the lab." said Bill as he walked towards the lab and shut the door

"Well I guess that just leaves me here." said Peter

"I guess it does." said Freddy

"You guys wouldn't mind me staying here a bit longer would you." said Peter

"We wouldn't but you have a job to do." said Freddy

"*Sigh* I know, but a couple of minutes wouldn't matter." said Peter

"Yeah, give him a break Freddy. I wouldn't mind him staying here a bit longer." said Toy Chica

"Eheh, yeah." said Peter

"And besides I don't think you would have survived Fazbears Fright with this attitude." said Golden Freddy

"Yeah, but that was different. There I knew I would die if I were to slack off. Here I know I'm safe." said Peter

"Hmpfff, just go before Bill storms out telling you to go to work." said Bonnie

"Fine, fine I'm going." said Peter

"Can we go with you?" asked BB and JJ

"Sure, but why?" asked Peter

"We would like to see how it goes." said BB

"Yeah, and it seems really fun." said JJ

"Fine you can come with me." said Peter as he walked towards the office, signaling the balloon children to follow him

The three leave the area and go to the office

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Mangle

Hihihihihi hahahahahaha

"Guys did someone hear that laughter?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah, I did." said Chica

"OK good, then I'm not going insane." said Bonnie

Hahahahahahaha haha haha haha

"There it is again." said Toy Bonnie

Hihihihi hahahahahaha

"Guys, is anyone somehow feeling cold?" asked Toy Chica

"Yeah, i"m feeling it too." said Golden Freddy "Almost like there is some supernatural presence in the building."

Suddenly shadows started to approach the animatronics

Hahahahahahaha hihihihihi hahaha

"Well figure it out quickly, the shadows are approaching us." said Toy Freddy

Golden Freddy thought for a moment, while the shadows came closer

"Wait a minute I know what is going on, it's..."

He couldn't continue as the animatronics were completely engulfed in the shadows

Noooooooooooooo...

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Meanwhile at the office

"Alright well, were here." said Peter

"So you just sit here all night checking the camera's and making sure that no one comes into the building?" asked BB

"Yeah pretty much." said Peter

"So what are you going to do now?" asked JJ

"I'm going to check on the animatronics first." said Peter as he took the monitor in front of him

"Can you see anything?" asked BB

"Yeah, I see them there and... Oh no." said Peter

"Is something wrong?" asked JJ

"The animatronics, their eyes. They are completely black and have white spots in them. They also seem to be staring at the camera's creepily." said Peter as he going from camera to camera

"That can only mean one thing." said BB

"And what is that?" asked Peter

"The animatronics are possessed." said JJ

"So, why is that any problem for me?" asked Peter

"They will hunt you down, luckily I have a pretty good idea of who is hunting you. And they aren't even that smart, just close the door on them and they will leave you alone for a while." said BB

"Alright, but first I'm going to do something." said Peter as he grabbed his bag "Check the monitor."

"What are you going to do?" asked JJ

"I'm going to put salt in front of the doors, now they can't enter." said Peter

"You actually think that's going to work?" asked BB

"Yeah I know its going to work. I saw it on Supernatural." said Peter

"Dude, do I need to remind you that most of the time the salt doesn't even work." said BB

"Relax I'll keep an eye on them." said Peter as he put the salt in front of the doors

"What about the vents?" asked JJ

"Doesn't matter I'll keep an eye on the vents too, remember I had to deal with one animatronic who was out for my blood. Could disable the functions of the location I was in and could get through the vents. So I'm pretty sure that I can handle it." said Peter

"Yes, but you are dealing with nine animatronics out for your blood." said BB

"I know, I know. Now lets see where everyone is." said Peter as he looked through the camera's

"See anything odd?" asked JJ

"No, not really. Except mangle looks like her phantom version, but less burned." said Peter

"Oh yeah, that. You see back in 87' Mangle was Foxy's replacement. But the kids didn't take it well as foxy was really popular, so they started taking her apart. The staff tried to put her back together, but after a couple of days gave up. They then turned her into a take apart and put back together attraction." said BB

"Wow that's horrible and... oh no." said Peter

"Whats wrong?" asked JJ

"They are on the move, and Freddy is banging on the door of the lab." said Peter

"Poor bill." said BB

"It doesn't matter, he is safe. He once told me that the door and the walls of the lab are indestructible." said Peter

"Good to know, but you should really focus. We don't want you to die tonight." said JJ

"Wow, that is soooooooooo reassuring." said Peter

"Just focus." said BB

"Don't worry I will." said Peter "Now where are you guys?"

Peter looked at the monitor to find the animatronics

Time skip to 3 am

Peter had been able to defend himself against the animatronics for the last three hours, and so far everything had been going fine. That was until now.

"Alright, I just managed to prevent Toy Chica form getting any further into the vent." said Peter

Suddenly a loud crash followed by the sound of losing power from fnaf 1 was heard

"Guys what was that?" asked Peter

"It seems they upped their game." said JJ

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN WITH THAT!" yelled Peter

"It means that they destroyed the main power generator, and now there is the back-up generator. However that power is limited, so I'd be careful in using your power otherwise its game over for you." said BB

"Great just what I needed, I better focus." said Peter

"Good luck we'll just stay here and watch." said BB

"Alright, thanks." said Peter "Alright lets see, Chica is in the kitchen, Bonnie is in the supply closet, weird. Foxy is... Oh no not again."

Peter quickly turned to the left door and closed it before Foxy could reach it

"Good, now lets wait until he leaves. In the mean time I'm going to check on the rest."

He looks through the camera's some more

"Toy chica is in parts and services trying to get into the vent, again. Better close it."

He closed the vent entrance

 **Hahahaha**

"Wait that is Freddie's laughter, oh no he's near."

He closed the right door, while he opened the left door

 **Hahahahaha**

"Ok, he is still there."

He looked through the camera's again

"Wait a minute where is Mangle, I can't find her anywhere in the camera's"

Suddenly the laughter died down

"Ok good, Freddy is gone. Lets see what time it is."

He checked the time and the power on the monitor

"Ok, good it's 4am and I already lost 50% of the power. I'm not going to survive this, oh my girlfriend is going to kill me if I don't survive."

He checked the monitor some more

"Oh, I know what I'm doing wrong. I need to unclose the vents."

He opened the vents

"Now lets continue, but where is mangle. I seriously can't find her."

"Wait a minute, why is Toy Freddy standing at the end of the hall way like that?"

He quickly checked the light of the left hallway, and saw Toy Freddy standing there ready to get in. He quickly closed the door on him.

"Phew, that was close. Wait a minute is that Chica in the other hallway?"

He quickly turned on the light in the right hallway and saw Chica standing there. He quickly closed the door on her.

"Good that took care of her. And it seems that toy Freddy left. Now lets check the time."

He looked at the time

"Ok 5am, that is good and... Oh no 20% power left. I've got to relax I can do this."

He opened both doors, and checked the camera's again

"Huh, everyone is back on their stage. Except for Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, I better find them."

He checked the camera's and saw that bonnie was still in the supply closet. He checked the hallways and saw that Toy Bonnie was hopping down the hallway.

"No no no no no, I'm not letting you in here."

He quickly closed the right door, a loud *Bonk* was heard. After which there was a sound of Toy Bonnie leaving.

"Ok he is gone, now lets see."

He checked through the camera's, and saw that Bonnie was near the left door.

"Aha, so you decided to show yourself huh. Well you are not getting me buddy."

He quickly closed the left door and saw on the camera's how Bonnie left the door. He quickly opened the door.

"Alright, it seems that everyone is back on their spot. Yet Mangle is still hiding somewhere, where could she possibly be?"

Suddenly a bunch of noises were heard coming to the office

"Uhm, Peter." said BB

"What is it?" asked Peter

"You should close the doors, all the animatronics are coming for you now." said JJ

"Oh, no." said Peter as he quickly rushed towards the doors and closed them before the animatronics could reach them.

"Alright, so. Right now I'm stuck in the office, with seven animatronics outside ready to kill me. Could this get any worse!" Yelled Peter

Suddenly static noise was heard coming from the vents

"Yeah that could happen." said BB

"Not a good time for this." said Peter as he quickly closed the vents

Suddenly child like voices were heard

 **Let us in**

 **Please, you have already lost**

 **You can't win**

 **Just let us in, and it will be over quicker**

"So Peter, how much power do you have left?" asked JJ

"About 6% and there is 15 minutes left." said peter "So what do you think the chances of me surviving this are?" asked Peter

"Not much, unless you can get saved at the last second I highly doubt it." said BB

"Yeah it was fun to work with you." said JJ

5%

4%

3%

"I'm not going to survive this."

2%

1%

0%

"Well here goes."

The power turned off and the doors opened

"Alright, I admit defeat. Come and get me."

The animatronics tried to get in, but were stopped by the field that the salt had created

"I-I-I can't believe that actually worked, if we can just stay like this for five more minutes I might actually survive this."

Suddenly golden Freddy teleported into the room

"Uhm golden is that you?" asked Peter

 **"I finally got you, now you are coming with me."** said the possessed golden Freddy as he grabbed Peter and teleported away

"Peter, no!" yelled BB and JJ

* * *

In parts and services

"Let me go, let me go I didn't do anything to you guys. I don't deserve this!" yelled Peter

 **"Doesn't matter, you are a night guard they deserve to die."** said Golden Freddy **"And don't try to run, there is no exit."**

Peter looked at the doors and saw that they were being blocked by the other animatronics, next to them he saw a spare Freddy suit

 **"Now die."** said Golden Freddy as he was holding Peter above the suit

"No I don't want to, I got so much to live for. No I don't want to... Wait a minute why am I not being put into the suit anymore?"

Peter looked around and she that the animatronics stood there deactivated

"Wait did 6am roll around, did they deactivate because of that?" asked Peter

"No it had nothing to do with that." said a voice

Peter looked behind him to see Bill standing in the doorway

"Bill, you saved me!" yelled Peter as he ran towards Bill and gave him a hug

"Yeah, thanks. But could please let go of me?" asked Bill

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." said peter "How did you do that?"

"Don't mention it. And I simply released the salt pockets that I put into the animatronics and then I turned them off." said Bill

"So what now?" asked Peter

"Well I think we should confront that which possessed the animatronics." said Bill as he pointed towards the shadows

"Are you sure thats what caused this?" asked Peter

"I'm very sure." said Bill "Now show yourself you little brats!"

 **"As you wish."** said a voice

Suddenly the shadows came closer and formed into human figures

"No way." said peter

* * *

 **A/N: And that was another chapter done, if you enjoyed the chapter feel free to review it or just send me a PM it doesn't really matter to me. Also you can still submit a human or animatronic OC to me, you can either do this though the review or through PM.**

 **With that being said this has been LogBook27062000 singing off**


	3. Meeting the new guy

**A/N: Hello and welcome everyone to another chapter of the story, my exams are over for now which means I get to write more chapters for you guys. Before I get started I would like to give Firecat21870 a quick shout out as his OC is the first new OC that will be introduced in this chapter, so thanks a lot and I hope I portrayed your OC good enough.**

 **Anyways with that being said, lets get started**

* * *

The shadows materialized to form a bunch of children

"Wait are those the children that were murdered according to the legend?" asked Peter

"Yes, they are." said Bill "Now what are you brats doing here?"

 **"We are here to take Afton with us."** said the child who seemed to be the leader

"And why would we give him with you?" asked Bill

 **"Because he needs to be punished."** said another child

"Well then, I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not handing him over. Especially not to you kids." said Bill

 **"What, whyyyyyyyy noooooooot."** whined another child

"Yeah Bill, why not?" asked Peter

"Peter quick question, what do you know about the legend other than that children were murdered and that the locations are haunted?" asked Bill

"Other than that, nothing actually." said Peter

"Well then let me tell you something else. The reason for the other locations being haunted is because not only were the ghosts of dead children haunting the place, but also the ghosts of the dead night guards that were murdered by them." said Bill

"So what you are saying is that they murdered a bunch of innocent people out of anger for their own murders?" asked Peter

"Yes, and that is why I'm not handing afton over to the children. They can't be trusted with brining him to the right place, especially after what happened in the past." said Bill

 **"But we have changed, we are no longer these angry spirits that killing people left and right."** said the ringleader

"Hahahahahahaha, ok then I believe you." said Bill as he was about to walk away

 **"Good that you managed to change your mind so quickly."** said the ringleader

"Bullshit, you guys haven't changed a bit!" said Bill angrily

 **"What** , **but why. We truly have changed, all we want is just to take Afton with us and let him be punished for what he did."** said the ringleader

"Alright, let me ask you a question. How where you planning on doing that, where you going to do it by killing one of the night guards here and then forcing me to hand him over to you. Or would you do that by politely asking if we could give him over to you, and then we might be able to negotiate about it?" asked Bill

 **"Uhhhhhhmmmmmm, oh oops."** said the ringleader

"There it is, now tell me what do you think i'm going to do now that this has happened?" asked Bill

 **"You are not going to give him to us, and you are going to find your own way of getting a solution to the problem."** said one of the children

"Correct, now leave this place." said Bill

 **"But... but... but... thats not fair!"** screamed the ringleader as he was about to lunge at Bill

The ringleader was about to lunge at Bill, but before he could even hit him he was stunned by a ray comping from Bill

"I don't think so." said Bill

 **"What are you going to do with me?"** asked the ringleader

"Well I could let you go." said Bill

A faint *Phew* could be heard from the children

"But I could also capture all of you, call nightmare to come and pick you up and then let all of you burn and rot in the underworld for what all of you have done, for the rest of eternity. So pick a choice." said Bill

 **"We'll leave the restaurant."** said the ringleader as he signaled the others to disappear

"Good, now please turn the animatronics back to normal." said Bill

 **"Alright."** said the child as he snapped his fingers turning the animatronics back to normal **"They should reactivate in about five minutes."**

"Good, and if I ever see you again you know what happens." said Bill

 **"Hmmmmpf fine, but do know that you have made an enemy today Mr. Bill."** said the ringleader **"However I will tell you that the thing you are looking for is in an abandoned animatronic factory."**

After that the ringleader vanished

"Good, we got rid of him." said Bill "Sorry about that, by the way."

"It ok. Hey Bill, quick question. How did you know I was in trouble?" asked Peter

"Simple, when I heard noises I kept the doors locked. Then I had enough time to prepare myself incase something went wrong." said Bill "Then once the power went out I crawled through the vents, and activated the salt pockets that I had installed in the animatronics. You know just incase something like this were to happen."

"Makes sense." said peter "But how did you know where I was?"

"Well assuming that you would be caught by them at any moment, I was convinced that they would take you to parts and services." said Bill

"Alright, also where are scott and the two pushies?" asked Peter

"They are in the lab, and they said that they didn't want to come out until tonight." said Bill

"Ok, so what are we going to do now?" asked Peter

"We wait until the animatronics reactivate and then once Vincent arrives we can leave." said Bill

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming to the room

"Hey guys are you ok?" yelled a voice

"Yeah we are!" yelled Bill back

The footsteps came closer, the door opened and revealed that it was Wesley and the others

"Well, well, well, well took you guys long enough to get here." said Bill

"Sorry about that, but we... uh... yeah... we were... kind of... afraid to come down here." said Wesley

"Yeah sorry." said Wes

"It's ok, but because of that you guys get to carry the animatronics back to their stage." said Bill

"Alright seems fair. Lets go everyone." said Whitney

They left the room carrying the animatronics out and putting them back on their stage

"So what do we do now?" asked peter

"Well, you go to the stage and try to activate the animatronics. While I take this phone call as Tony seems to be wanting to speak with me." said Bill as he looked at his phone

"I'll leave you to it." said Peter as he walked out of the room

Bill answered his phone

"Hello?"

...

"Yeah Tony, Its me."

...

"What, you found one already."

...

"And when are you going to bring it here?"

...

"Today in the afternoon, alright."

...

"Yeah, I'll tell Vincent to look out for it."

...

"Yes, I'll activate it tonight."

..

"Ok good, yeah thank you. Ciao."

"Well then, I better get to the dining area." said Bill

* * *

Meanwhile at the dining area with Peter

"Lets hope they activate quickly." said Peter

"Relax they will, and if they don't we can always act as a backup for today." said Nicolas

"But still, what if there was permanent damage done to the animatronics. And they will never work again?" asked Peter

"Peter, we are sentient animatronics. Who somehow managed to get powers and be able to feel emotion. I don't think that a small bit of damage done to us would actually be fatal." said Wesley

Suddenly static was heard and the animatronics reactivated

"Whaaaaaa, we... we are alive?" asked Freddy

"Guys you're all ok!" yelled Peter

"We are?" asked Toy Freddy

"But what happened?" asked Toy Bonnie

"You guys got possessed by the dead children, yada yada yada, and you guys were forced to hunt me down. You know like they did with you guys back in the 90's." said Peter

"Oh dear, were sorry. Are you ok?" asked Chica

"Yeah I'm fine. You guys almost stuffed me into the suit, but Bill managed to save me in time." said Peter

"Weren't ye scared?" asked Foxy

"No, not really. Remember I was the night guard at the horror attraction I had to deal with an animatronic who knew nothing but murder and death, and besides the balloon children encouraged me to stay alive." said Peter "Also Bill told the children that if they ever returned there would be consequences."

"Really, well thats interesting." said Freddy

"Good to hear, where are they at the moment?" asked mangle

Suddenly BB and JJ came running in the room

"Peter you survived!" yelled BB and JJ

"Yeah I did, but where were you guys?" asked Peter

"We were to afraid to get out of there until we were sure." said BB

"So we waited until it was safe, and the we heard you guys talking. So then we decided to come out of hiding, sorry." said JJ

"Thats alright, at least everyone is safe." said Peter

"You are right about that." said Bill as he came walking into the dining area

"Bill, good to see you." said Freddy "We didn't hurt you by any chance did we?"

"No, no you didn't." said Bill "I locked myself in the lab and you guys didn't manage to get to me, you did try by banging on the door however."

"Good to hear." said Freddy

"Hey Bill what did Tony say on the phone?" asked Peter

"Oh, he told me that he already found a new animatronic. And that he would be delivered to us today." said Bill

"Cool, can you give us some details?" asked Mangle

"No not really, I only know the new animatronic is a wolf." said Bill

"Good to hear, is there anything else we can do?" asked Freddy

"Yeah, you should tell Vincent about it. Since it would be quite a surprise for him, if he got a delivery and he didn't know what is was." said Bill

"I get that, but can't you do it?" asked Freddy

"I would, but I don't feel like it. I'm super tired *Yaaaaaawn*, oh sorry, and I want to be awake tonight when we activate him." said Bill

"Alright, I get that." said Freddy "You can go to sleep and we'll handle it for ourselves."

"Thanks, I better get going." said Bill as he was leaving "Oh and activate Bonnie, he doesn't seem like he has been activated properly yet."

"Wait what." said Freddy turning to see bonnie still deactivated on the floor

Bill leaves the building

"Oh dear, not again." said Toy Bonnie

"Mangle would you kindly?" asked Freddy

"You know that is not what it is supposed to be used for right." said Mangle

"Don't tell us you don't enjoy doing that." said Chica

"Yeah, I do. Peter close your ears." said Mangle

"Hold on I'm getting to that." said Peter as he put his headphones on

Mangle releases a loud screech from her voice box

*Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech*

"YOU THINK IT WILL WORK!" Yelled Toy Freddy at Freddy

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Yelled Freddy back

Bonnie reactivated and the screeching stopped

"Huh, wha, what happened?" asked Bonnie

"We were possessed by the children, and they forced us to hunt down Peter and Bill." said Freddy

"Then what happened?" asked Bonnie

"Peter got caught, but Bill saved him at the last moment. And he told the children to stay away from here, or there would be consequences." said Freddy

"Ok, so what are going to do now?" asked Bonnie

"Peter is going home, and we wait here until Vincent arrives so we can open the restaurant." said Nocturn

"I am?" asked Peter

"Yes you are." said Nocturn "Go get some sleep, we are probably going to need you tonight."

"Alright then, I guess I'll be seeing you all tonight." said Peter as he walked to the exit and out of the door

"Ok everyone lets get back to our stage and wait for Vincent to arrive." said Freddy

"Alright, sure, on it." was heard from the animatronics

The animatronics go back to their stage

* * *

Meanwhile at Afton Robotics

"Hmmmmm, so according to the map it says that there is a secret room for scooping animatronics in this gallery and it is just to my right." said the figure

The figure looks for a bit, finds a door and opens it

"Cool, so there is an extra room after all." said the figure looking around the room "Thats weird there are only a bunch of empty animatronic shells on the ground. And... a... gigantic bloodstain. Oh dear"

The figure leaves the room, and goes back to the main hall computer

"Maybe if I go to the storage room and get parts for endoskeletons this might work." said the figure

The figure leaves the room, and a bit later returns with some endoskeleton parts.

"Good, now lets get started." said the figure

The figure gets to work

* * *

Meanwhile at the pizzeria at 11am

Vincent was sitting in his office as he gets a phone call

"Hello, Freddy fazbears this is Vincent speaking." said Vincent

"Hello Mr Vincent, I'm the delivery man. I'm here to deliver the animatronic your brother told you about." said the delivery man

"Oh good, come to the storage room in the back. I'll be there to take the package in." said Vincent

"Alright, I'll see you there." said the delivery man as he hung up

"Well I better go to the storage." said Vincent

Vincent leaves the office and goes to the storage room

"Well I'm here, better open the door." said Vincent

Vincent opens the door and sees the delivery man standing there with a crate

"Good to see you." said Vincent

"Yeah, where do you want the animatronic to be placed?" asked the delivery man

"Place the crate in the storage, we'll open the crate tonight." said Vincent

"Alright I'll do that." said the delivery man

The delivery man takes the crate into the room, and places it there. He then goes outside.

"That should be it." said the delivery man "I'll be off, I have more deliveries today."

The delivery man goes into his truck and drives off

"Good, thank you." said Vincent as he closed the door and left the storage

Time skip to 11pm that night

Vincent is waiting impatiently

"Hmmmm, where could they be?" asked Vincent

Suddenly Bill, Mike and Peter walked in

"And why are you guys so late?" asked Vincent

"I kind off overslept, and I had to pick these two up." said Bill

"Yeah, and we would have been on time weren't it for his girlfriend keeping him there." said Mike

"I already said I was sorry ok." said Peter "I can't help it that she wasn't very happy about me getting caught and nearly dying."

"Wait you tell her everything that is happening here?" asked Vincent

"Yes, I do. I have no secrets for her, besides communication and honesty is the key to a good relationship." said Peter

"Why would you do that?" asked Mike "Remember we told you the legend is supposed to stay a legend."

"Oh really, than why do you go around town telling random people about the legend?" snapped Peter at Mike

"Why, you." said Mike

Mike was about to charge at Peter but was stopped by Bill

"Guys, ENOUGH!" yelled Bill "Look you can settle your argument later, but now we have a job to do."

"Bill is right." said Vincent "So settle it like adults and shake each other the hand."

"Hmpffff, fine." said Mike as he shook the hand of Peter

"Good, now lets go to the storage." said Bill

"Uhmmm, actually before you guys came here I had the crate moved to the dining area." said Vincent as he moved aside, revealing the crate

"Good, then we can open it now." said Bill

"Shouldn't we wait for the other animatronics?" asked Peter

"He is right, what if it is a hostile animatronic and he attacks us?" Asked Vincent

"There is no need for that." came a voice suddenly from Freddy

They turned around and saw the animatronics standing there

"So, when did you guys activate?" asked Bill

"Just now, from the argument that was being held." said Freddy

"And you guys should really learn to work together more." said Toy Freddy

"You're not exactly one to talk toy Freddy." said Vincent

"Yeah, do we need to remind you of what happened?" asked Mike

"Pfffffffft, no you do not need to remind me!" said Toy Freddy in an aggressive tone

"Good, lets open the box then shall we?" asked Bill

"Wait, what does the card on the box say?" asked Toy Bonnie

"Oh right. It says that its name is Bane the wolf, and... thats all the information given." said Bill

"Wow, that was anticlimactic." said Wesley

"Ignoring that, lets open this box. 1. 2. 3" said Bill

Bill starts pulling on the box with a crowbar and after a while of pulling the box opens, revealing the animatronic

"Good, now get ready everyone." said Bill "Who knows what he might do when activated."

Everyone gets into a ready position

"Alright Bill we are ready, activate him." said Freddy

Bill turns the animatronic on, and suddenly a roar came from the animatronic

"Ruaaaaaaaargh" roared the animatronic "I'm going to destroy you!"

"Anyone else having a bad feeling about this?" asked Toy Bonnie

With that the animatronic jumped out of the box and started to attack Freddy

"Crap, not again." said Bill as he got his gun out

* * *

 **A/N: And that is another chapter done, I hope you really enjoyed the chapter and that you will favorite, follow or review it.**

 **Now onto the review from last chapter**

 **Pinci94OFFICIAL: Thank you for finding it so amazing, and I hope that you enjoyed reading my story**

 **Anyways that was all; this has been LogBook27062000 signing off**


	4. The backstory

**A/N: Hello and welcome back my dear readers**

 **Lets get on with the story**

 **Warning: this chapter contains lots of foul language, if you are easily offended by that or you can't handle it I advice you to skip this chapter or just read over the swearing. But hey that's why I rated this story T.**

* * *

Bill stood ready with his gun in hand ready to shoot

"Bill, do something." said Wesley as he was trying to pull Bane of Freddy

"I know, I know! I'm trying to get the right setting on the gun so I can take him out." said Bill "Just keep him busy for a while."

While slashing at Freddy Bane spoke up

"Ya'll fuckers, really fuckin' think ya'll can fuckin' hurt me!" yelled Bane "I'm invincible, you can't hurt me."

"Yeah I can." said Bill as he shoot his stun gun and Bane

The stun gun hit Bane with two wires and started to shock him

"Hahahahahaha, you fuckin' idiots think you can hurt me? Hah, impossible." said Bane "Once I'm done with you... I will kill you one by... one, and then i'll wear your... skin as a suit..."

Bane couldn't continue as he deactivated from the shocks

"Good, it worked." said Bill

"Yeah, that is real nice." said Freddy "But could you please take him off of me?"

"Oh, right." said Foxy as he pulled bane off of Freddy

"Freddy are you feeling alright?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah, I'm fine. My suit is just a bit damaged." said Freddy

"Oh, for that I have a solution. In the lab is a machine that can regenerate body parts or repair skin, I'm pretty sure it can also fix fabric." said Bill

"And why don't we know anything about this?" asked Mike

"Oh, simple. None of you have injured or damaged in any way that you actually needed to use it." said Bill

"Fair enough." said Vincent

"Anyways, go to the lab and get yourself fixed. Scott will be there to help you operate it." said Bill

"What will you be doing?" asked Peter

"I'll be having a little chat with our new friend." said Bill

"Alright, also Bill can I take his knife with me?" asked Foxy

"What knife?" asked Bill

"The knife that the new lad was carrying." said Foxy as he showed Bill the knife

"Yeah, sure take it with you. But be sure to put it in the drawer with all the other weapons." said Bill

"Alright, lets go everyone." said Whitney

The animatronics leave the room

"Good, now I better tie the new one to the chair." said Bill

Bill picked up the animatronic, put him on the chair and tied him up

* * *

Meanwhile at the lab as the animatronics arrived

"Hello! Scott are you there!" yelled Peter

"Yeah, I'm here!" yelled Scott as he walked out of the storage closet and took a look at the animatronics and humans "Wow, Freddy you need repairs man. You almost look like your 87' version."

"I really don't need to be reminded." said Freddy

"Good because Freddy does needs repairs and Bill told us you would know how to use the machine." said Toy Freddy

"Oh right, let me show you the chair." said Scott

Freddy follows Scott and is shown the chair

"So what do I do? Do I just sit on it or do I have to touch it?" asked Freddy

"No, you sit on it. Then I'll activate the the chair and it will start repairing you." said Scott

"Alright, I'll guess I'll get on the chair then." said Freddy as he climbed on the chair

"Freddy be careful." said Chica

"Don't worry I will, besides Bill made it so it must be safe." said Freddy

"Oh don't worry it is safe." said Scott "Now Freddy get comfortable, because this might take a while. Also you might feel a small pinch."

Scott activates the chair and a beam of light starts hitting Freddy

"Ouch, owwww. That does kind of hurt." said Freddy "And now it is getting better."

"I recommend that you guys go do something to entertain yourself as it might take a while." said Scott

"No, we'll stay." said Chica

"We are?" asked Nocturn

"Yes, we are." said Chica

"Alright, if you say so." said Wes

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dining area

"Alright, I have him tied up. Now lets reactivate him." said Bill

Bill pressed the switch on the animatronic, and suddenly it turned on and started speaking

"What the hell, where the fuck am I? and who the fuck are you. And why the fuck am I tied to a chair" spat Bane out

"You are at Freddy Fazbears pizza, I'm Bill and could you please swear a bit less." said Bill

"No I fucking won't until you fucking untie me from this fuckin chair.' said Bane

"Not until you answer me some questions, firstly why did you attack us when we activated you, secondly where did you come from and lastly can you stop swearing so much?" asked Bill

Bane gulped at hearing those words

"Is any of those questions a touchy subject for you?" asked Bill

"The first two questions are." said Bane

"You want to talk about it?" asked Bill

"Hmmmmpfffff, I guess. Maybe you could help me and my friends." said Bane

"Oh good, you're swearing less. Now why don't you start from the beginning." said Bill

"Alright, it all started back in 1988 in my old diner. Me and my friends used to perform and deliver food to the children." said Bane "However our diner which had existed for a few years already started to get into some financial trouble after another restaurant had an incident with animatronics. And we were already recovering from another event that happened a few years prior to that"

"Oh, no he doesn't mean that incident does he?." thought Bill to himself "What were those incidents called?"

"I think it was called the bite of 87' and something we dubbed the chomp of 84', anyways like I said the restaurant started to get into some financial trouble you know how it was people started to see us as dangerous." said Bane "Anyways that was when he came to make a deal with our owner."

"And who was he?" asked Bill

"I think his name was William Afton or something like that." said Bane

"Oh, no. And what did he want?' asked Bill

"He came to our restaurant to talk to our owner about buying us, he off course went trough with it because he trusted him and he was responsible for delivering animatronics to restaurants along with some others." said Bane "He set a date for when our final performance was, so he could pick us up afterwards. However what happened afterwards shocked us all."

"What happened?" asked Bill

"During our final performance I already noticed something was off. In the corner of the restaurant I saw a golden rabbit suit taking children with him to the back room. Nobody noticed off course till it was too late, there was panic however the children couldn't be found anywhere. Distraught the parents left with their children. And this is where it gets bad, immediately after they had left Afton came out of the back room and turned us off. However we could still see what was going on, and our owner came up to him talked to him about money. But immediately got shot by afton, he then took our suits to the backroom and stuffed us with the dead bodies of the children."

"What did he do to you, after that?" asked Bill

"He took us to his truck, put us in the back and drove off. After some time of driving we arrived at a factory he took us though the doors of the factory and dropped us on the ground in the main hall." said bane "He took the children out of us and left us there."

"Thats horrible, then what happened?" asked Bill

"After that happened we were left there, and all the other animatronics came in. We were surrounded, tied with our hands up and the ring leader showed up. He explained to us the rules around the place, if we wanted to stay and wanted to survive we had to do what he wanted." said Bane "After that we were told that if we wanted to live in better circumstances we had to fight against the other animatronics."

"Ok, I'm starting to get the picture. But how did you get out, William Afton died many years ago?" asked Bill

"We realized that, after a few years he stopped coming." said Bane "Well, I was quickly growing in the ranks due to me finding a knife. Anyways many years went by, and I managed to escape the place. In my escape I was damaged, so I managed to find a warehouse and deactivated. And then I reactivated again here in the restaurant."

"Oh god, that sounds horrible. I now understand why you were so aggressive, and I promise that I will find a way to make sure that your friends will be saved." said Bill "Now, i'm going to the lab to get something done. You wait here, the animatronics will come in soon."

"Alright I'll do that, I'll see the other animatronics soon." said Bane

"Good, now feel free to look around. The animatronics will be here any minute." said Bill as he walked out of the dining area to the lab

* * *

Meanwhile at the lab

"HEALING/REPAIRING COMPLETE" said a robotic voice

"Oh, good. And I actually feel so much better." said Freddy

"You actually look a lot cleaner." said Bonnie

"Good to know." said Freddy

"Guys does anyone wonder if Bill managed to get something out of the animatronic?" asked Chica

"Off course he did, he's Bill he always gets something out of people." said Wesley

"Yeah, he's right." said Toy Bonnie

"I don't see why he wouldn't." said Nicolas

"I know my brother, he will get it done." said Vincent

"Good to know that you guys are so supportive of me." said Bill as he walked into the lab

"Bill, good to see you. Did you get something out of him?" asked Freddy

"Lets just say that Afton struck at more locations than just this one, and that the new one ended up in a location that could be compared to Toy Story 3." said Bill "Anyways were letting him stay here, and I promised him that we would find his friends." said Bill

"Sounds fine to us." said Freddy

"What do you want us to do?" asked Toy Freddy

"I want you all to go to the dining area, and comfort him while I use the computer to find something." said Bill

"Alright, we'll do that." said Whitney

"Yeah, we'll go to the dining area." said Freddy "Lets go everyone."

The animatronics leave the lab

"Good, now lets see if I can find anything." said Bill

He turns the computer on

"HELLO MR BILL, HOW CAN I HELP?" asked the computer

"Hello computer, I want you to find any abandoned animatronics factory." said Bill

"ALRIGHT I'LL DO THAT." said the computer

The computer starts showing results

"This might take a while, but lets do this." said Bill

* * *

 **A/N: And with that another chapter is done, I'm sorry that it took me this long to update but I was really busy with school and I managed to get my hands on the new Pokemon games so I'm also getting distracted by that. Now the answer to the review from last chapter.**

 **Firecat21870: I hope that I managed to write your OC in a proper way that you enjoyed. Also I hope that you enjoyed the backstory I gave your OC in this chapter.**

 **Anyways before I sign off there is one small thing I wanted to say, I won't be able to update the story for two weeks as I'm going skiing and I won't be bringing my laptop with me. So I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Anyways don't forget to review, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it so far, also you ca still submit your OC to me. They can be submitted through PM or the review box. This has been LogBook27062000 signing off**


	5. Tension starts building

**A/N: Hello and welcome back my dear readers to another chapter, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I kind of had writers block. Which was coupled in with loads of homework, but I now have a week off from school so I might be able to update more often.**

 **To recap from last chapter, Bill was looking at abandoned animatronic factories and the animatronics went to the dining area**

 **Anyways with that being said lets get into the chapter.**

* * *

 _At the dining area as the animatronics walk in_

"So Bane why don't you take a seat so that we can talk." said Freddy

"Alright, and I'm sorry for attacking you Mr fazbear." said Bane as he took a seat near the stage

"It's alright, and please call me Freddy. Now Bill mentioned something about you having some friends who are still at the factory you escaped from, can you tell us about them? If it is not too much trouble for you." said Freddy

"No, don't you worry it is not. Alright so my first friend was called Bonna the rabbit, I guess you could say that she kind of looked like the normal rabbit but had the outer casing off the plastic rabbit." said Bane

"Cool, so we might get a new rabbit on the team." whispered Toy Bonnie to Bonnie

"This could become interesting." whispered Bonnie back to Toy Bonnie

"Anyways, continuing down the list. There was Archlight, who was also a wolf." said Bane "And lastly there was Siliva the vixen, who I think looked like the pink and white fox, who's name I don't know. But she was light blue in color." said Bane "So anyway those were the three animatronics who I worked with at the diner before it closed."

"Interesting, I look forward to meeting them once we find them." said Freddy "Now I saw that you didn't know any of our names yet, so I'll introduce them to you. In order they are Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, Foxy the pirate fox, Golden Freddy or golden for short, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy or as we call her Mangle. Now we also have a people who joined us a while back, their names are Wesley the weasel, his sister Wes, Niocolas the turtle, Whitney the cat and lastly Nocturn the bat."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, now I also saw a weird box in the storage room. Who's box is that?" asked Bane

 _This question got a shock reaction from the animatronics_

"I see that's a touchy subject." said bane "It's alright, I get it if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, we can talk about it. But you are right for some it is a touchy subject." said Freddy "Anyways, Golden Freddy mind telling him who he was?"

"Sure, the box belonged to our friend and my best friend. Marionette or as he would be liked to call the Puppet." said Golden Freddy "Sometimes I would even see him as more of a friend, if you understand what I mean."

"Wow, so what happened. Did he leave or did he die?" asked Bane

"No he is still with us, I hope, he left us because a certain someone basically blocked him out and he ran away because of that." said Golden Freddy

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy." said Toy Freddy "Do I need to remind you, that you stood there doing nothing and letting it happen. What kind of friend just stays there and does nothing while his best friend is in trouble. And remember he is the one who claimed he tried to protect us by erasing our memories." said Toy Freddy

"I know, and I'm still regretting it." said Golden Freddy "Also he did kind of protect us."

"How, did he possibly protect us?" asked Toy Freddy

"He protected us by making sure that springtrap couldn't do anything while he was with us." said Golden Freddy

"Yeah, because that worked so well for us." said Toy Freddy

"Oh really, because I clearly remember that before the whole curse was only lifted because of supernatural interference." said Golden Freddy "And now thanks to you chasing away the only person who could possibly stop springtrap from wreaking havoc, we are on a time limit."

"Which wouldn't have happened if he didn't let him stay at the warehouse." said Toy Freddy "But hey I guess you are to stupid to understand what I'm getting at."

"I perfectly understand what you are talking about, its just that you are too stubborn to realize that you are not always right!" yelled Golden Freddy "But hey I guess you are too fat and stupid to get what I'm saying."

"Woah, too far Golden, too far." said Freddy

"No Freddy, he needs to realize that the entire world doesn't revolve around him. But like I said he is too stupid to understand." said Golden Freddy

"Why, I oughta..." said Toy Freddy

"Guys, enough." said Freddy

"You wanna fight goldie locks, huh. Is that what you want!" yelled Toy Freddy

"Bring it, you fat bitch." said Golden Freddy

"Guys..." said Freddy but he was interrupted

 _Toy Freddy was about to lunge at Golden Freddy, when he was interrupted by a scream_

* _Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech* *Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech*_

"Guys, enough!" yelled Freddy

"But, but, but." said Toy Freddy

"No buts!" yelled Freddy "You guys both went too far, as a punishment the both of you have to go into separate rooms for the rest of the night."

"But, he started it. I didn't do anything, I'm right. He's wrong." said Toy Freddy as he was about to cry

"Quiet!" yelled Freddy "And don't even think about showing those fake tears. Also from tomorrow on, you two will also be going into therapy with Bill to discuss you issues. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes Freddy." said both Golden Freddy and Toy Freddy

"Good, now both of you go to another room in the building." said Freddy "And I don't want to see either of you before the night is over, am I clear!"

"Yes, yes you are." said Golden Freddy as he teleported to another room

"I get it." said Toy Freddy as he walked out of the dining area.

"Alright, now that we got that sorted out I think it is time for Bonnie to go to the lab for his therapy session with Bill." said Freddy

"I guess it is." said Bonnie as he walked away

"Try not to deactivate like last time." said Toy bonnie

"Don't worry I won't." said Bonnie as he left the dining area

"Now, as for the rest of you try to entertain yourselves for the rest of the night. While me and Bane go and have a talk." said Freddy

"Alright, we will do that." said Wesley as he and the other animatronics were about to walk out of the dining area

"Oh and before I forget, no one is allowed to go and speak with those two until the night is over. They need to think about what they have done." said Freddy as he looked around "Which also includes you Toy Chica."

"What, why me. I wasn't even going to do anything." said Toy Chica

"Chi, you and me both know that isn't true." said Toy Bonnie "We all know that the first chance you get, you were going to try and find Fred to comfort him."

"Wha... but how... how did you." stuttered Toy Chica

"I just know that kind of things ok." said Toy Bonnie "Anyways lets go back to our stage so we can practice for tomorrow."

"Alright, I guess." said Toy Chica as she and Toy Bonnie left the area.

"Good, now that's taken care off I'll see you guys later." said Freddy as he and Bane walked off

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the safe room_

"Ugh, what the hell happened." said Springtrap

 _He looks around for a bit_

"Oh right, I forgot. I tried to kill a child and now I'm stuck here." said Springtrap

 _He looks at the door for a bit_

"Wait, hold on. Did they leave the door open, do they want to die." said Springtrap

 _He looks at the door opening and sees the salt on the floor_

"Oh, I see. Hehehehehehehehehe, they thought salt would stop me." said Springtrap "Those idiots"

 _Springtrap steps over the salt and out through the door_

"Now, what should I do?" asked Springtrap

"You could try to escape." said a girls voice

"Wha, who said that?" asked Springtrap

"It's me, did you forget that I'm a part of you?" asked the girl

"Oh, right. Why did you stop talking to me?" asked Springtrap

"I was deactivated after the fire." said the girl "Also I just got reactivated when you got shocked."

"Oh, yeah. That wasn't a lot of fun." said Springtrap "So, you said I could escape any ideas?"

"Turn into a shadow, go to the office of the owner and make sure that you can escape." said the girl

"Alright, alright. Wait hold on, I can't turn into a shadow. Stop saying crazy talk." said Springtrap

"I'm saying crazy talk, just focus and the rest will come." said the girl

"Ok, I'll try." said Springtrap as he started focusing

 _After a while of focusing, Springtraps body became darker and became one with the shadows_

"So I can turn into a shadow, this is awesome." said Springtrap

"Good, now use the shadows to your advantage and travel to the main office." said the girl

"So, how do I do this? Do I just walk forward?" asked Springtrap while moving a bit "Never mind I got it."

 _Springtrap starts moving and eventually gets into the office_

"You know, it's really easy to get into rooms when you are shadow. I can just walk under the door." said Springtrap "Now, how do I go back to normal?"

"Oh, simple. Just focus and think about going out of the shadow." said the Girl

"Is it that easy?" asked Springtrap

"Yup, it sure is." said the Girl

"Than why did you take so long in telling me?" asked Springtrap

"Because it's fun and cute to watch you struggle with something like this." said the girl

"You're lucky that you are a part of me, otherwise I would have strangled you." said Springtrap "So what do I have to do now?"

"Hold your hand over the computer, and let me do the work." said the girl

"Ok, I didn't know you could hack computers." said Springtrap as he held his hand over the computer

"Trust me there are a lot of things you don't know or remember about me." said the girl

 _The computer turns on, and after a while of multiple screens showing up and messages being send the computer turns off._

"Tha...that was it?" asked springtrap

"Yup, now go back to the safe room and get some sleep. I'll call you when you need to wake up." said the girl

"Alright, hold on to your none existing hat." said Springtrap

 _Springtrap turns into a_ _shadow again, goes back to the safe room and deactivates_

"Good, and now I wait." said Springtrap

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Freddy and Bane, an hour later_

"So that is Jeremy." said Bane while pointing at a picture

"Yeah, he was a hero who died of a hearth attack when we were trying to stop two evil beings." said Freddy

I heard he was the victim of the bite of 87', is that true?" asked Bane

"He was, he got his frontal lobe bitten off while protecting a child from one of the out of control toy animatronics." said Freddy

"What had happened?" asked Bane

"I'll tell you and your friends later once we get them here, I think they deserve to know what had happened." said Freddy

"So Freddy, quick question." said Bane

"Sure what is it?" asked Freddy

"Who is this springtrap that was mentioned by some of the other animatronics?" asked Bane

"He was an animatronic, but one of the first ever animatronics build for this franchise. He and Golden Freddy were used for performance or to be worn as a suit for birthday parties." said Freddy "Also they were the only ones of their lines to be created due to an incident with the suits."

"So, what caused their place to close?" asked Bane

"A kid got his head chomped on as a result of a prank, he died in the hospital about eight days later." said Freddy

"Then what happened?" asked Bane

"They were transported to the location me and Bonnie, Foxy and Chica were performing at. However, thats were everything started going downhill. The guy you know as William Afton came in during the day to work on the two that were brought in." said Freddy "But he decided to use one of the suits to lure children to the back and the kill them."

"So Afton is inside of Springtrap?" asked Bane "How did that happen?"

"Well after the restaurant closed for a final time, you know after all the things that went down in this restaurant chain, he came back somewhere in the late 90's. He waited for each of us to come out, and took us apart limb by limb. However in doing so the spirits of the children he murdered came out of the suits and began chasing him through the safe room." said Freddy

"Did the children stuff him inside of the suit?" asked Bane

"Oh, no. No, no he was so scared that in his own stupidity he climbed into the spring Bonnie suit and got himself killed by the mechanisms of the suit." said Freddy "After which he was left to rot, until a horror attraction found him and put him inside of the attraction. After which that building burned down, and we are were we are currently at."

"Wow, that is weird." said bane

"What is weird?" asked Freddy

"Well, this might sound strange. But at the factory were I was, there was also a Golden suit." said Bane

"What was the name of the suit?" asked Freddy

"That is the weird part, because you say that they are the only ones of that line right?" asked Bane

"Yeah, why do you ask." said Freddy

"Because at the factory were I was that golden suit that I just mentioned, was also named Spring Bonnie." said Bane

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it folks another chapter done, now next chapter will introduce a new but canon character. If you had read the book than you might know who I'm talking about.**

 **Here is the response to the review from last chapter**

 **Firecat21870: I hope the early part of this chapter answered your question.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

 **This has been LogBook27062000 signing out, see you all next chapter**


	6. Backstory research and the new character

**A/N: Hello and welcome back my dear readers, to another chapter of this story. Now before I get started I would just like to thank everyone who left a review on this story, and who has been favoriting and following the story.**

 **Now last time tension started building between the animatronics and a shocking revelation was revealed.**

 **Anyways lets get on with the story**

* * *

"Wait so you mean that there was an animatronic with same name as springtrap in your factory?" asked Freddy

"Yes, however there was one weird thing about her. She was always reminiscing of her times performing with her friend fredbear." said Bane

"Hmmmmm, that is interesting." said Freddy

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Bane

"I think we should go to Bill, and talk to him about it." said Freddy

"Sounds like a good plan, any idea of where he might be?" asked Bane

"Around this time he is having a therapy session with Bonnie." said Freddy

"You think we can disturb him?" asked Bane

"Probably, Bonnie is still at that stage where he won't reveal a lot to the people trying to help him." said Freddy "Anyways we should probably head out"

"Alright, sounds good." said Bane

 _The two leave the room and go to the lab_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the lab_

"Ok, listen Bonnie we are not getting anywhere if you don't tell me why getting reminded of the past locks you up." said Bill

"I don't need to tell you anything, I already told you the reason." said Bonnie

"Yes, you did. You told me that you get hurt because it reminded you of the torment you suffered back in 87'" said Bill "But I know for certain that there is a different reason as to why you keep locking up like that."

"No, there is not. Now stop asking!" yelled Bonnie as he started to walk away

"Oh, so you are going to walk away now!" yelled Bill "But just know that there was someone for you who tried to help you."

"I know, and I don't care." said Bonnie as he walked out of the door

"Great, now how do I explain this to Freddy?" asked Bill to himself

"You don't need to, I understand that you tried and failed." said Freddy "And don't worry he'll come back, now there is something that me and Bane need to talk to you about."

"Alright, what do you need to tell me?" asked Bill

"Bane told me that in the factory where he was located there was another spring Bonnie. However the problem is, this spring Bonnie claimed to be the one that Golden Freddy worked with back at his old diner." said Freddy

"Interesting, I'll keep that in mind when we go to that factory." said Bill "Anything else you need to...

 _Suddenly a sound was heard from the computer_

"Well it seems like the computer found something." said Bill as he walked over to the computer and looked at what was on screen "Well this is certainly interesting, I should probably tell Vincent about this."

"What did you find Bill?" asked Bane

"It seems that my dad and Afton had a third partner who was in charge of programming and designing the robots." said Bill

"Does it say anything else?" asked Freddy

"The article says something about that back in the 90s the guy, whose name was Henry, killed himself in front of his daughter and because of that the factory was left without an owner and was left to decay." said Bill

"So another dead end?" asked Freddy

"No not really, the computer managed to find the address to were she lives now." said Bill

 _Right at the moment he said that Vincent and Peter came running into the lab_

"Bill, you are never going to believe what just happened!" yelled Peter

"I already don't believe it." said Bill

"No but really, we were monitoring the hallways through the camera's and we saw a shadow moving through the halls." said Vincent

"Guys." said Bill while face palming "Sit down, take a deep breath and calm down." said Bill

"But we're not crazy." said Peter

"Yeah right, and I'm a ten meter tall giant with twelve arms and legs." said Bill

"No we seriously saw something." said Vincent

"You know what guys, maybe you guys should just go home." said Bill "Both of you are clearly overworked."

"Alright, I guess we'll go." said Peter as he started walking towards the door

"So Bill, you'll be ok on your own for the day?" asked Vincent

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll just ask Mike to take over my shift." said Bill

"Isn't today your shift?" asked Vincent

"Yeah, but I got some stuff to attend to." said Bill "And it might take me the entire day."

"Alright, good luck with that." said Vincent as he started to walk away

"I'll tell you about it tonight." said Bill

"Just be careful, I don't want you to end up in the hospital again." said Vincent as he left the restaurant

"So why are you going to this person?" asked Freddy

"Well it turns out that her father owned the original blue prints and designs for the animatronics." said Bill "So I'm going to talk to her to see if I can have a look at the blueprints."

"And how can you be sure that she won't slam the door into your face?" asked Bane

"Simple, the computer already send an automatic email to her. So I'm going to go home and wait for her to reply and then I'll to her house." said Bill "And seeing as it is almost 6 am, I should probably leave as well."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Freddy

"Make sure that everyone is in their spot when we open, and make sure that no one enters the building until Mike arrives." said Bill "And don't worry about something happening too much as today is usually a slow day."

"Alright, well good luck. And we'll see you tonight." said Freddy

"Same to you, anyways I'll be off. See you all tonight." said Bill as he walked out of the lab, left the restaurant and drove off

"I guess we should start gathering everyone now?" asked Bane

"Yes, lets get today started." said Freddy

 _The two close the lab and move to the_ _dining area_

* * *

 _Time skip to a couple of hours later at the restaurant_

 _Mike was sitting in the office doing some of the paperwork, when suddenly the phone rang_

"Hello, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria this is Mike. How may I help you?" asked Mike

"Yes hi, Mr Mike I'm the delivery man from yesterday. You know the one that delivered the new animatronic." said the delivery man

"Ah yes, what was your name exactly?' asked Mike

"Oh, my name is Steve." said the delivery man

"And Steve why are you here exactly?" asked Mike

"Well, your boss sent us an email telling use that there was an animatronic in desperate need of repairs and thus needed to be sent to an animatronic factory. Now in the email he also said that the box with the animatronic would be in the storage room in front of the door and that the person who would be leading the place today would help with putting the animatronic into the truck." said Steve

"Alright, just wait. I'll be there in a minute." said Mike as he hung up the phone and walked towards the storage room _"Weird that Bill didn't mention this to me when he send me the message, I guess he just forgot about it." thought Mike to himself_

 _Mike walked for a bit, entered the_ _storage room and opened the back door. And there he saw the delivery man standing_

"A good that you came so quickly." said Steve

"Yeah I know, lets do this quickly I have got a lot of work to do." said Mike

"Alright, all you have to do is help me with loading the package onto the truck." said Steve

"Ok sounds good." said Mike as he put the crate on its side and started to carry it "This crate is really heavy."

"Yeah I know, but I'm used to carrying crates like these." said Steve

 _After carrying the crate for a while they managed to put the crate in the truck_

"Alright, I'll be off. I'll probably see you guys again when I'm needed to deliver an animatronic." said Steve as he climbed into his truck and drove off

"Good, I better get back to my office." said Mike as he closed the main door and left the storage area

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the box inside of the truck_

"Hehehehehehehe, thank you for warning me little girl." said Springtrap

"No problem, I'm just glad to be out of there." said the girl

"Yeah, I'm glad that you warned me to wake up. Otherwise I would have missed my chance." said Springtrap

"Be happy that your shadow powers worked so well." said the girl

"Yes, that too." said Springtrap

 _There was a moment of silence_

"So... now what?" asked Springtrap

"You wait, while I stay on the look out. If we are near our destination I'll tell you, and be sure that you can do some heavy damage." said the girl in a dark tone

"Okay, okay. Just don't do anything weird with my body." said Springtrap

"No need to worry, I won't do anything weird to your body." said the girl in an even darker tone

 _Springtrap nodded and went back to sleep while the track kept moving_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bill_

Bill stood outside of the home of the person he was going to meet, he had waited for a couple of hours but her eventually got a response that said he was allowed to come to her house. It was now 4pm and late afternoon.

"Alright, this should be it. 742 Evergreen Terrace." said Bill "Well here goes."

 _Bill knocked on the door_

"I hope she opens quickly." said Bill

 _The front door opened revealing a woman in her late 30's standing in the doorway_

"So you must be Bill then?" spoke the woman

"Yes, I'm Bill. Are you Charlotte?" asked Bill

"I am, now come in you must be freezing." said Charlotte "Also call me Charlie, I like the name better."

"Ok, and you are sure that you still have the original designs in your house?" asked Bill as he entered the house and took of his coat

"I have them, don't worry I put them on the table in the dining room." said Charlie as she took Bill's coat and put it on the coat stand

"Ah thank you. You have a really nice home." said Bill as he looked around the house

"Yeah I manage." said Charlie as she lead Bill to the dining room "There you go, all the papers on the table feel free to look into them as long as you need to. Also would you like some tea, coffee, anything else?"

"I'll take some coffee please." said Bill

"Alright I'll be back in a moment." said Charlie as she walked towards the kitchen

"I better start looking through these." said Bill as he started to look through the blue prints

A bit of time had passed, and Charlie walked out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee in her hands. She put one cup in front of Bill and sat down on the chair across from him.

"So, is it true?" asked Charlie

"Is what true?" asked Bill

"The sentient animatronics at the pizzeria." said Charlie

"I can't say anything about that." said Bill

"You can't or you won't." said Charlie

"Look all I can say is that what is going on in there is not something the public should know off." said Bill

"Hmmpfff, alright fine." said Charlie as they sat in silence across from each other

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Afton_ _Robotics_

"Well it took me a while but the endoskeletons for the animatronics are complete now all I needed to do is to put their casings back on." said the figure

 _The figure quickly walked towards the scooping room to get the casings, as he walked in he quickly saw something move into the shadows out of the corners of his eyes._

 _"Hmmm I better check out what that was." thought the figure to himself_

 _The figure moved towards the shadow and quickly grabbed the small figure that was in the shadow_

"Aha, gotcha." said the figure

"Wait please don't hurt me." said a child like voice

 _The figure quickly moved out of the shadows revealing the thing he had caught. As he looked at it he saw that it resembled a small humanoid child like animatronic who was trying to squirm his way out of his hands_

"Don't worry I'm not planning on hurting you." said the figure "Now please tell me who you are and why you are here?"

"My name is Bidybab 1, I'm part of a line of animatronics that was called the funtime line. We were supposed to get out own restaurant, but it never happened. We were shipped to this factory many years ago with our friends. Then one day a bad man appeared and he took our bigger friends away. Me and the other small animatronics managed to hide, we have been stuck here for years." said Bidybab

"Can you tell me the name of your friends and the bad man who took him away?" asked the figure

"The name of the bad man was William Afton, and my friends are more bidybab's like me, a bunch of small ballerina's called minireena, and three hand puppets that were used by the bear costume you see lying on the ground over there." said Bidybab

"So when did this happen?" asked the figure

"About 30+ years ago." said Bidybab

 _"Damn, so it was afton who did this all these years ago." thought the figure to himself_

"Are you ok?" asked Bidybab while looking at the figure

"What? Oh yeah. No I'm fine, I'm fine." said the figure being shocked out of his mind "Tell you what, why don't you go and get your friends and then bring the casings of the costumes from this room to parts and service. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go get my friends then." said Bidybab as he started leaving

"Also, the door to parts and services is open. So you can walk right through." said the figure

"Yeah, ok see you then." said Bidybab as he left the area

 _"I better get back to parts and services." thought the figure to himself_

 _The figure left the room and went back to parts and services_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bill at 10pm_

 _A lot of time had passed and while Bill was looking through the blue prints it had gotten near dinner time, he wanted to leave but Charlie insisted that he stayed here and have dinner with her. Dinner however took a lot longer as there was a lot of food and after helping Charlie with the dishes Bill went back to looking over the blue prints. He had finished the pile with the normal animatronics and was now going over the last pile._

"Alright, so this is the last pile. So you are telling me these animatronics were made by my dad, your dad and Afton?" asked Bill

"Thats right, you see my dad and Afton wanted to make more advanced robots. However neither of them knew how, so they hired your dad as they heard great stories about him. But after he had some disagreements with my dad and Afton he left and they decided to finish the robots." said Charlie

"Interesting, well I better take a good look at them." said Bill as he started to look over the blueprints "Hmmmmm, these animatronics look really advanced." He looked further into the designs "Wait a minute that's not right... why would anyone put this in a kid friendly robot... This can't be."

"What, what's wrong Bill. Did you find something?" asked Charlie

Bill stood up and was about to leave "I'm sorry no time to explain, i'm taking these with me." said Bill as he quickly ran to his car "I'll call you tomorrow I promise, but there is just something that I have to go and find out." Said Bill as he quickly drove off

"Don't leave! I can help you!" yelled Charlie at Bill, but with no effect as the car was already gone

xXx

 _Time skip to an hour later at the pizzeria with Mike, Vincent and Peter_

"What do you mean he has escaped!" yelled Vincent

"Like I'm saying, when I went to check the back room he was gone." said Mike

"So what you are ultimately saying is that now we have a supernatural, super strong, undead, serial killer on the loose who has a thirst for blood." said Peter "That actually sounds like a much better version of this season of the walking dead."

"Peter! Now is not to the time to joke." yelled Mike

"He is right, how are we going to explain this to Bill?" asked Vincent

"Explain what to me?" asked Bill as he walked into the dining area

"E..E...E...explain to you that... that.. uhm... yeah." stuttered Mike

"Well are you going to tell me or not!" yelled Bill

"Springrap escaped. Ok!" yelled Mike back at Bill

"What! Mike, how the fuck did you let that happen!" yelled Bill

"I-I-I-I don't know." cried Mike out "I just don't know, he must've learned a new ability to bypass the salt barrier we put there."

"Why I oughta..." said Bill as his phone rang "Oh hold on I got to take this, but this isn't over."

 _Bill picked up the phone_

"Hello, this is Bill"

...

"Yes Tony I can hear you loud and clear"

 _Yelling heard over the phone_

"But I never ordered an animatronic to be picked up from this restaurant"

 _More angry yelling over the phone_

"Yes I'll get to the bottom of this, just make sure that it is covered up. Ok?"

...

"Good, yeah I'll get on it immediately."

...

"Don't worry I'll solve it"

...

"Yes, I get it. Talk to you later"

 _Bill hung up the phone_

"Bill?" asked Vincent "What just happened?"

"It seems that springtrap was one step ahead, and managed to get on a delivery truck. Then halfway towards the destination he crashed the truck and killed the driver by chopping him up into pieces and feeding them the wild animals in the forest. The only thing left from the poor guy were his bones." said Bill

"So why did he call?" asked Peter

"There will be an investigation to this, and if the police finds the link everything will get out to the public." said Bill while walking to Mike "So he told me to figure out what happened, while he is going to make sure that the investigation will never get any further. Luckily I have been doing some further research today and I found something that might help us."

"So what do we do now?" asked Vincent

"Well for starters, Mike is going to tell me exactly what the hell happened here during the day." said Bill as he slowly approached Mike "So Mike, are you going to tell me exactly what the hell was going on here?"

"Now that is something I would like to know as well." said a female voice

 _Everyone turned around to see Charlie standing in the doorway slowly walking into the dining area in a menacing manner_

"Who is she?" asked Vincent

"Charlie what are you doing here?" asked Bill

Charlie kept walking towards Bill and then finally came to a stop when she was in front of him "You are going to tell me exactly what is going on here, and you better not lie. I have ways of making men talk, so If you value your future you better start talking." spat Charlie out with a menacing tone, as she grabbed Bills throat and started to choke him "Now go on tell me, tell me the real reason as to why you would arrange a meeting with me only for you to run away once you have read what was on the blue prints. Now go on, or do I need to choke something else?"

 _After a little while Bill replied_

"Alright... *Cough* I'll tell you *Cough* just let me go" said Bill struggling to keep breathing

"Good, now talk." said Charlie as she let go of Bill

"Alright, this is the real reason for why I came to you." said Bill

* * *

 **A/N: Clifhanger, yeaaaaaaah. I know I'm mean. But I decided to let Bill give the explanation to Charlie in the next chapter, also I'm already going to tell you that Charlie's past will be revealed in the next chapter. Which might not come out for a while as I'm super busy with school work, but who knows maybe my teachers will be kind to me and not give me so much homework.**

 **But hey, you guys will find out about that next chapter**

 **Now the answer to the review from last chapter:**

 **Bircht: Thank you for this review I hope you found this chapter just as awesome, and here is the next chapter you were looking forward to. That is if you actually enjoyed this chapter**

 **Also a small message to Firecat21870, since you barely used my OC in your story I'm planning to kill your OC off instead. Unless you can convince me otherwise he will die in a horrific yet lame death. So PM me about that.**

 **Anyways as always, if you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow this story. If you have any questions just PM me. Anyways this has been LogBook27062000 signing off, see you all next chapter.**


	7. backstory revealed

**A/N: Hey everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of the story.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for their support so far, and especially Firecat21870 as the little disagreement I had with him kind of helped me with thinking of a subplot I'm going to implement later in the story. So thanks for that fire, also as a side note if you are reading this F** **irecat and weren't really happy with the previous chapter you are going to hate what I did in this chapter.**

 **Anyways since no one reads the author notes, lets get on with the story**

* * *

 _Flashback to earlier that day_

 _Inside the truck a couple of hours after it had left the building_

"Psssssst, Springtrap. Hey wake up" whispered the girl, but since she wasn't hearing a response she tried again "Wake up you lazy idiot!" she screamed at him, this time waking the zombie bunny animatronic up.

"I'm awake, jeez what do you want?" asked springtrap while looking around in the darkness of the truck "Didn't you say you would wake me up when we were near the destination, not for something useless." he said while sounding really annoyed

"Awwwww, it sounds like this little baby was having a nice little dream and is now cwanky that he was woken up." said the girl in a teasing manner, but since she didn't hear a response she continued "So what was the wittle baby dreaming about that made him so angwry?" asked the girl

"If you must know, I was having a wonderful dream. One where is went back to the restaurant during the day, made sure that none of the people present could leave. I turned of the robots, and then I strangled the night guards with their own organs until they stopped breathing. Then I killed all of the people present in the building, I then chopped their remains up into little pieces with my axe and made them into pizza's, which I then send to their families. After which I put the building on fire, and then I was awoken by you." said springtrap while sounding a bit more relaxed then before "Anyways, why did you wake me up?"

"Oh no reason, it is just that we are near our destination." said the girl, who started to begin to sound like she was getting really angry "But thanks to you being such a grumpy idiot who can't stick to the plan we have probably already passed the exit point!" she shouted at him

"Wait, you... I... But how... Now listen here... wait... no... I..." Springtrap tried to say something but trying not to make it worse he couldn't properly formulate a sentence, after a couple of seconds and taking a few deep breaths he recollected himself "Ok, lets not start an argument about this. Just tell me what to do and we'll talk about about this later."

"You ok, you sounded like you were having a break down just a second ago." said the girl in a concerned tone

Taking a few deep breaths, Springtrap answered "I"m fine, I just needed a few seconds to control myself. Now tell me what to do."

"It is actually quite simple, you punch a hole into the wall next to the driver. You knock him unconscious and then you let the truck drive itself of the road." said the little girl in a calm yet maniacal tone

"You know, you are beginning to kind of scare me." said Springtrap while getting ready to punch "Just do it, you big baby." said the girl, after she said that springtrap began to punch the wall to the drivers seat. After dealing a few punches to the wall a hole formed, the driver wanted to turn around to see what had happened but he was immediately knocked out.

"And now we let gravity do the rest." said the girl, and while she said that the truck, which now had no one to control it began to spin around. After a little while the spinning caused the truck to tumble over and land next to the road. "Alright, now quickly lets get out of this truck." said the girl in a worried tone

As they were making their way out of the wreckage, Springtrap asked the girl "Do you want me to put the truck on fire, it will make those idiots at the police think that there was faulty wiring."

"Sure why not, but where are you going to find a match at this time of da..." she was interrupted as she saw springtrap get a box of matches out of the rotting flesh in his suit, while he answered "Does this answer your question?" asked Springtrap

"Where did you get that box of matches from?" asked the girl in confusion. "Oh very simple actually, before I died I was planning on burning down the building. But since I died in the suit, I never got the chance to do it. It actually surprises me that those matches are still here and not rotten away like normal wood would do in the same amount of time." said Springtrap while taking a quick glance at the remains of the truck, he then asked the girl "Say can I kill that truck driver?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. But shouldn't he be dead?" asked the girl. "No you see he somehow survived the crash, and is now trying to get out of the wreckage." said Springtrap, the girl thought for a moment and then replied with "Sure kill him, that way we won't have any witnesses."

"Alrighty then, lets get this over with." said springtrap as he walked over to the driver trying to get out of the wreckage. "Hello *Cough* *Cough* is anybody here *Cough* I need your help, I'm injured really bad *Cough* *Cough*." whimpered the driver as he tried to crawl out of the wreckage, but he was quickly picked up by springtrap

"Thank you kind sir." said the driver a bit happier, but as he got a close look at springtrap he became scared "Wh-Wh-Wh-what are you?" asked the driver

"Your worst nightmare, now smile for the camera." replied springtrap in a dark tone as he raised his arm in a punching position

"Wait what are you doing?"

"No please, no."

"No wait no."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggggh."

* * *

 _Back at the pizzeria in present time_

While giving of an angry glare at Bill "Start explaining." said Charlie in a really angry tone

"Bill, you can't do that!" yelled Mike at Bill in a worried tone

"You know what we have to do once you tell her, right?" asked Vincent

"No, no. It's ok, I think she deserves to know and yes I do know." said Bill while turning to Charlie "It would not be really fair if I left her in the dark anyway about this anyway. Anyways the reason why I came to you is because, don't get to shocked, the animatronics at the restaurant are sentient and one of them is evil. He is indestructible and I was hoping that I could find way to stop him, that being through finding a weakness through the blue prints of your father."

"Actually, I know that the animatronics are sentient. So yeah that is not really a surprise to me he...he..he...hehehehehe" said Charlie while laughing in an awkward manner

"Ok, I'll ask you about that later. But the reason why I was in such a hurry to get here is because I found something really odd in one of the designs." said Bill in a worried manner "You see, the animatronics from this location had normal things noted in their plans. Like Freddy singing on stage, Foxy being a pirate and being able to tell pirate stories, Chica being able to be used as a backup cook, the toy animatronics having a program that insures that they can bring a child back to their parents and next to that being linked to a criminal data base, however there was another line of animatronics that worried me." said Bill as he began to look at Mike, Vincent and Peter

"Can you tell us Bill, you're kind of beginning to scare us." said Peter

"These animatronics they were called the Funtime animatronics line, now they had two sets of animatronics the smaller ones that could either help with the shows of the bigger ones or just be used as servers who brought the food." said Bill as his voice began to change and sound a lot darker "However... the bigger animatronics... they weren't just designed for shows... oh no they weren't... they were designed to kidnap... children."

"Wait what, how is that even possible?" asked Mike in a shocked tone

"Simple, when I looked over the designs for the animatronics. It read that they were designed for storing children in their bodies, being able to mimic the voice of a parent and actually being able to learn from their surroundings and become smarter." said Bill

"Does that mean that my dad programmed these animatronics to kidnap children so he could murder them?" asked Charlie

"It seems so, but I'm not sure why he and Afton would do something like that." said Bill

"What about dad, maybe he was involved as well." said Vincent while directing his attention to Bill

"No that couldn't be possible." said Bill

"How are you so sure about that?" asked Peter

"Well, first off I read all of the notes that he had made while making the animatronics. And let me tell you, the notes only mentioned how he was going to make sure that the robots wouldn't fall apart, and that they would follow their programming properly. But that's all that was found in the programming, so there is no way that he could have been involved in those kidnappings or murders." said Bill while getting irritated

"And that was all that you found on those blue prints?" asked Charlie

"Yes, that was all that was found on the blue prints." said Bill while pulling out a gun out of his pocket "And now that you know about this, I'm afraid I can't let you live. I'm sorry but this is what happens to people who know too much."

"What, why!" Yelled Charlie who was charging at bill but was quickly stopped as she saw Mike, Vincent and Peter pull out guns out of their pockets "Wait please don't do this, I promise I won't tell this to anyone." she cried out

"I'm sorry Charlie, but anyone who figures out what happens at this restaurant and isn't a part of the staff of this restaurant has to be taken out." said Bill in a dark and twisted tone, while his face began to darken revealing only two white spots in the shadows.

Charlie quickly began to beg with Bill "Wait can't you just make an exception, I promise that I won't tell anyone." she cried out

Bill had a quick thought "Hmmmmm, well what do you guys think?" he asked while turning to the others.

"Well, we could let her live." said Vincent, "But Tony warned us with what were to happen if we didn't follow his orders." interrupted mike

"Oh yeah he did." said Bill while he turned back to Charlie "I'm sorry I hope you can find it in your heart to maybe forgive us one day." he said while getting his gun ready to fire

'At least I'll be seeing my brother and parents if I die' thought Charlie to herself

Bill got ready to fire his gun, however before he even got the chance to fire he was interrupted by a white blinding light and a voice shouting out...

 **"ENOUGH!"** Yelled a ghostly voice

Bill recognizing the voice quickly spoke up, "Well, well, well. It seems you kids have broken your promise, and you know what that means." he said while pulling out the ghost capturing device

The ghost of the child quickly realizing what he meant showed himself along with the other children, and spoke up **"I don't care if I broke my promise, you are about to do something that I can't accept."** said the child

"Well that may be, she still knows too much. And because of that has to be taken out." said Bill while gritting his teeth and getting the device ready "But hey, maybe give me a good reason as to why I should spare her and maybe I'll let her live."

"Wow, that's really reassuring." muttered Charlie under her breath

"Go ahead, tell me why I should let her live." said Bill

 **"Because she is my sister, and if you kill her we will haunt this place for the rest of it's existence, and we will cause it to shut down."** said the child while revealing itself from the shadows

"Br-br-brother, little brother is that you?" asked Charlie

"Wait, brother?" asked Bill in confusion

"Yes, hehe." laughed Charlie awkwardly, while trying to remain serious "Sorry, well you see. My brother was one of the children kidnapped and murdered at the old restaurant by William Afton."

 **"It's true big sis."** said the child while coming out of the shadows, revealing a pale white ghost with a few organs missing **"Anyways, the only reason I came here was to protect my sister from the likes of you. So I'm giving you a choice, either you let my sister live. or you kill her, AND YOU FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"**

"If that is the case, then I'll let her live." said Bill "But we still have to make sure that she does not tell anyone."

 **"I'll leave that up to you. Anyways, I'll be off." said the child as he was about to vanish "Oh and before I forget, we'll meet again in the near future. And I can tell you it will be under much better circumstances."**

'I should probably find out more about those missing organs' though Bill to himself

"Wait before you leave, I got to know. Is he with you?" asked Charlie

 **"Yes, he is with me. And he has been looking after you ever since he died."** said the child as he completely vanished

"So care to tell me why you didn't tell this to us?" asked Bill in an annoyed tone

"Because you immediately pointed a gun at me after you told me, and you didn't give me the chance to do so." said Charlie

"Alright fair enough, now did you know any of the children that were murdered, other than your brother?" asked Bill

"He murdered one of my friends, his name was Micheal Brooks." said Charlie "Also there is one thing you should know."

"And what is that?" asked Bill

"When I was younger, it was around 1992, me and my friends went into the remains of the closed down Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. We met Afton there, he was going to kill us for figuring out the truth. But then the robots activated, he climbed into the yellow suit and it killed him." said Charlie

"Wait does that mean that you were that teen that had snuck into the restaurant during my night shift?" asked Mike

"Yeah, it was. You actually helped us out back then." said Charlie "I never actually got to say thank you."

"Don't mention it kid, I was just happy that I was able to prevent more children from being killed." said Mike in a sad tone "Although this did cause me to get fired from the job."

"I thought you said you got fired because you raised the AI level of the animatronics to 20." said Vincent

"Oh that was the way we managed to cover that up, I got fired because I let something like that happen." said Mike "After that the restaurant was boarded up and the animatronics were left there."

"But that's impossible!" shouted peter

"And why is that?" asked Bill

"Because when I was the night guard at that horror attraction I had some hallucinations." said Peter "And in those hallucinations I saw that Afton was in the location after it was boarded up, he dismantled the animatronics and the got killed in the suit when the ghosts of the children frightened him."

"That may be, but we saw him die in the suit." said Mike "And then the place got boarded up."

"Actually, it could be possible that he survived that." said Charlie

"And how is that?" asked Vincent

"Well you see, when me and my friends met him I saw that he had some scars in his neck, he also explained to us in great detail what it would feel like if someone were to be caught in the springlock suits." said Charlie "It almost looked like he had experienced it before."

'Hmmmm, very weird. Almost as if he wasn't human even before he was trapped in the suit.' though Bill to himself "Well, that's very interesting indeed. Anyways I'll give a quick call to my boss, he'll probably still be awake, which is good considering it is 11PM, now can't scold me for calling him awake." he said as he was about to walk away to make a phone call "Also what prior jobs did you do before this?" he asked

"I studied business, and I worked for some smaller companies. I mainly made sure that the money was spent properly and that not too much of it was spent on useless stuff." said Charlie

"So pretty much an accountant then, I'll tell him that." said Bill

"Also just know, that even though you are giving me a job. It doesn't mean I will forget this." said Charlie

"Don't expect you to." said Bill as he walked off

* * *

 _meanwhile at an unknown location_

Darkness, that was all that they could see. Not just because it was night but also because they were locked inside of a room with no lights. Three unknown creatures were sitting in that room, chained to the walls, broken, beaten and barely alive. In this room were three animatronics, only one of them was barely still active. That animatronic was a bunny like animatronic, she sat there waiting for death or something similar to it to come for her, but it never came.

She doesn't remember how long she has been in there, was it days, weeks, months, or even years she couldn't remember. And even though the other animatronics in the room had given up and deactivated she stayed active, hoping that one day she would get out of there and would be able to reunite with her friend.

She had been thinking for a little bit now when her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the lights jolting her out of her trance. In that door an unknown creature stood there, holding an animatronic over it's shoulder. After it threw the animatronic into the room it spoke.

"I told you that even though you wouldn't tell me where he was, that I would find him." said the creature

"Then why did you beat all of us to a pulp, and then proceeded to let us rot in this room?" she asked the creature

"Hehehehehehehe. Oh very simple, you see, I did that to prove a point to him. You see when he wakes up the first thing he will see is what happens if you try to defy me." said the creature "And then he shall be further punished for trying to escape this place."

She gritted her teeth and said "You filthy rat, can't you see that we have been through enough already. Let us go, there is nothing you can get from us anymore."

As he smiled maniacally "Oh, but that is were you are wrong. You see there is always more to take, there is always more to destroy. I will not give you the release of death until I have completely broken you, until you are crying for mercy at my feet." he said while punching her in the gut making her scream in agony "Also, my name is The Rat, not filthy. Also I wouldn't be talking because unlike you, I'm able to take a bath."

He was about to walk out of the room, but he quickly turned around and said "Also Bonna, don't try to escape. You saw what happened when he did that, and look were it got you."

He turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving Bonna in complete darkness

* * *

 _At Freddy_ _fazbears an hour later_

Bill came walking back into the dining area, as he was on the phone the animatronics had activated and were getting aquatinted with Charlie

"Alright guys, I just got off the phone with Tony and good news, he said that he would actually be able to give you a proper job here at the restaurant." said Bill "He also said that you would be able to start tomorrow."

"That's good to hear Bill, now what was that about the four of you pointing your guns at her?" asked Freddy

"Look, I'm sorry we did that ok. But we are just trying to protect the pizzeria, if you were in my shoes you would have done the same." said Bill

"It's fine, but do realize. That I will remember this, and don't think I do anything as payback for nearly killing me." said Charlie "I have dealt with nightmare versions of these guys before, and that was far more difficult." she said while pointing at the animatronics

"Really, now. When did that happen?" asked Bonnie

"Oh a couple of months after my encounter with Afton, fellow students of my high school started to end up dead, then they went after me I just barely managed to survive, but after an entire week of having to avoiding and fighting them in my sleep I finally managed to drive them away." said Charlie

"Wow that be impressive lad, we barely managed to survive an encounter with these nightmares." said Foxy

"Yeah, we weren't really prepared back then." said Bill "Anyways I'm going right...

He wasn't able to continue to speak as he was interrupted by the toy animatronics rushing into the dining area

"Bill, emergency, big emergency, big emergency, something happened, hey listen, it's bad!" shouted Mangle, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie when they came running in to the dining area

"Guys, quiet!" yelled Bill, causing the toys to immediately stay quiet "Good, now tell me what is going on."

"Bane has been kidnapped." said Toy Freddy as he walked into the dining room

"Whoa, hold on a minute. How did this happen?" asked Bill

"Well, sometime after the last show was over and the restaurant closed down, Balloon Boy and JJ went to the storage to keep Bane company. However once we activated we saw that they didn't come back yet, so we checked on them." said Toy Bonnie "Once we came to the storage room we saw that a struggle had happened there, and next to that we saw that Balloon Boy and JJ were on the ground knocked unconscious."

"Hmmmm, this is bad." said Bill

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Freddy

"Whoever took him, wanted only him and no one else. Otherwise it would have stuck around and taken us out." said Bill "I think that the things that took him, were animatronics from the factory he escaped from."

"Well if that is true, then what should we do?" asked Bonnie

"We do nothing." said Bill which gained a few gasps from the people around him "What, is there a problem with that?"

"No, but Bill. We can't just leave him there and let him get destroyed." said Freddy

"You have a point there, but do I need to remind you that we barely knew him for more than a few days." said Bill in a irritated tone "Also we have more important things to deal with." he said as he was about to walk away

"I guess you are right." said Golden Freddy "Also were are you going Bill?"

"Well, now that we know were Afton is." said Bill "I'm going to Afton robotics and I'm going to put an end to this."

* * *

 **A/N: And with that Chapter 7 is done, I have to say it took me a while to write and I apologize to anyone who is still interested in Fnaf that this took so long. Anyways the reason for me taking so long next to all the school work is because I'am losing interest in Fnaf, however that does not mean I will cancel the story. Because I have full intention on finishing this story.**

 **If you hadn't noticed, this chapter had a lot of references to Fnaf the silver eyes book and the upcoming book, Fnaf the Twisted ones both written by Scott Cawthon. And there are also a lot of references to the Five Nights at Candy's series.**

 **Anyways with that being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story as it really motivates me to continue and if you have a question or a suggestion about the story then feel free to PM me.**

 **As always this has been LogBook27062000 signing off, see you all next chapter**


	8. The end

**A/N: Hello and welcome dear readers, LogBook27062000 here and this is the final chapter of this FNAF story. And it's going to be a long one, everything that happened in this story and the previous one in this series is going to be resolved. And I'm telling you right now, that you might want to stick around until the end of this long chapter as the ending is one that you probably won't see coming.**

 **Now for those that have only read this story, I would highly recommend that you read everything else that was written for in this series. As everything else in this story might make more sense if you read those other ones as well. And they might not be the best stories in the world, but I'm asking you to at least try and read them.**

 **Anyways, ultimate custom night is going to be released in a few days. Really looking forward to that, especially seeing most Youtubers rage at the difficulty.**

 **And with that being said enjoy this extra long, finale.**

 **Word count: 11,252**

* * *

"Wait, but Bill how are you planning on doing that?" asked Golden Freddy

"The same method that we have been doing for the past months with all the other monsters that we have had to face, through brute force and dumb luck." Replied Bill as he began to walk to his lab, "Oh, and one more thing. I want you all to stay in the pizzeria, just incase I do die against him then I can at least count on you guys to defeat him if he returns here." He continued as he walked into his lab.

Once Bill was out of earshot Charlie spoke up "Guys, I'm going with Bill to Afton Robotics."

"Why exactly?" asked Freddy in a confused tone.

"Simple, to make sure that Bill returns safely." Charlie paused before she continued speaking "And to settle a score with William Afton."

"Are you certain you want to do so?" asked Golden Freddy "You can't let your anger and hatred towards William Afton cloud your judgement. He might take advantage of it and take you out."

"Oh, don't worry about that. It won't go that far, I won't even give him the chance." said Charlie as she walked towards a chair in the dining area to sit "Besides, from what I have heard you guys did the same thing while under the influence of the ghost kids."

"To be fair, the possessions made us do strange things. And it also kind of clouded our judgement." said Bonnie

"You are correct about that, and you nearly killed peter because of it." said Bill as he walked back into the dining area, armed to the teeth with weapons. "I heard everything that you were talking about, and if you feel that joining me on this is something that you have to do. Then by all means Charlie, I won't be stopping you."

"Good, then lets go put an end to this." said Charlie as she began to walk towards the exit of the building onto the parking lot.

"Guys, while I'm gone I want all of you to listen to Vincent and Mike. Do what they say and stay safe, because I know that if we do fail he will be coming for this place. So take as many weapons as you need and use them to shoot him to pieces. And don't show any mercy, he wouldn't do the same for us." Bill said

Freddy walked towards Bill, put one of his paws on his shoulders and spoke up. "I know that won't be necessary, I now you will come back. I have faith in you for that."

"As much I hate to say it, he is correct. You did manage to help us through the last crisis, and I do have faith in you." said Toy Freddy

"Thank you, Toy Freddy that means a lot to me." said Bill with some unease in his eyes

Mangle noticed the unease in his eyes, she walked towards Bill and spoke up, "Bill, I know you are feeling guilty over the fact that you have to kill Springtrap. But understand, I'm fine with it. I have realized that I may have been in love with a lie. So whatever you are feeling, don't let it cloud your judgment." she said to Bill.

"To be fair, it's not just guilt that I"m feeling, it's also anger. Anger over the fact that I let myself get tricked by him for so long. I'm not sure that with this anger I'm going to be able to do it properly."

Golden Freddy then floated towards Bill and spoke up "Do whatever you need to do, just don't let your emotions get the best of you. Because if you let that happen he'll gain the upper hand, but I believe that you won't let that happen. We all do, we all believe in you."

The animatronics and the three night guards nodded, they were then startled by Charlie shouting at Bill from the parking lot. "Bill! What is taking so long, we have to go!"

"Yes! I"m coming Charlie!" shouted Bill as he started to run towards the front door, before he left through the door he quickly yelled "Don't forget what I told you, use as many weapons as you need and don't show any sign mercy towards him. He doesn't deserve it." He yelled as he now was out of sight.

"Well, you heard him, lets get going and get all the weapons ready." said Vincent, receiving a few nods and understanding grunt from the audience.

"Then lets get going to the lab." said Mike, as he and Vincent began to walk to the lab and had the animatronics follow them.

However, if they had paid attention while walking towards the lab they would have seen a shadowy being with multiple eyes standing in the shadows.

The being spoke to itself **"ExCeLlEnT ThOsE FoOlS, ThEy HaVe LeT ThEiR GuArD DoWn. NoW We CaN StRiKe."**

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the cell in the abandoned factory_

Bonna is near Bane, tugging on him and trying to wake him up, "Please Bane, please wake up. We all need you, please just wake up." She softly whispered to him, after a few seconds he opened his eyes.

"B-B-Bonna, is that you? Where am I?" He asked still a bit disoriented

"You are back at the factory. After you left, Rat rounded us all up and tortured us until we would tell him where you went. After that he left us to rot in this prison cell." she told him, pausing for a bit before continuing "Where were you this entire time?"

"A warehouse, after which I was sent to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria." He replied

"Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, but that place closed down years ago." she said in shock "How is it open again?"

"Some things happened, too complicated to explain." He said, he then noticed the saddened look in the eyes of Bonna "Hey, don't worry they'll come to rescue us."

"How can you be so sure of that? No-one came to help us for years and now look at us. Archlight and Siliva are nearly dead, I'm barely holding up and look at yourself. How are you even activated?" she exclaimed

"I'm not so sure, maybe through sheer willpower or stubbornness. But that is not important right now, what is important is that they will be coming to rescue us from this hellhole." said Bane

"And how can you be so sure of that?" asked Bonna

"Simple, I said that their friend Spring-bonnie was stuck with us. They immediately became a lot more willing to help us out after that." Said Bane

"But Bane, you and I both know that she was killed by Rat in a fit of rage. There was nothing left of her, not even her voice box." said Bonne to Bane

"Yeah but they don't know that, they will be very happy to try and rescue their friend along with us. And if they get angry at me, I"ll just tell them that my memory has been damaged." He said in a rather dark tone.

Bane suddenly went into a trance, thinking about the times when he was still free and able to do whatever it was that he wanted. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes until he suddenly was awoken out of his trance by some loud screeches and screams "What the hell was that?" he asked in a confused tone

"Oh that, don't worry too much about that. Those screams have been occurring all day, it seems that the Cat has been feeling rather sadistic in Rat's absence today." Bonna said as the door to their jail cell was opened, revealing a clown like animatronic. "Are you here to rescue us out of this hellhole?" she asked towards the clown being.

"Depends, **ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU CONSIDER WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU TO BE SAVING."** Said the clown like being towards the two animatronics, while it closed the door to the cell. Leaving nothing but screams of pain and anguish in the dimly lit halls leading up to the cell.

* * *

 _An hour later at Afton Robotics_

Bill and Charlie walked out of the car that they had driven to Afton Robotics and were walking towards the entrance. It was silent for a moment before Bill spoke up "So... Do you have any clue on what we are supposed to do once we are inside the building?" asked Bill

"When we get into the main entrance there is an elevator that we have to take down, after which there is going to be a crawl space and then we get into a room from where we can go into three directions." she answered as she continued to walk towards the entrance, leaving Bill to ponder on the parking lot.

He pondered for a bit before continuing his walk and then spoke up "How do you know all of this?" asked Bill

Charlie while continuing to walk forward answered the question "Very simple, my dad had an old blue print of the building and he told me that once I had found all of his murder animatronics that I should burn everything in Afton robotics to the ground."

Bill pondered for a bit, when they entered the door into the elevator he spoke up. "You said his murder animatronics, do you mean all the animatronics at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria?" he asked

As Charlie pressed the elevator button to go down she answered with "No not those, different ones." she said to Bill, after which he gave her a confused look. She noticed the confused look and continued "William Afton had created four animatronics, their names were Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy. Their main goal was to lure children to them and then snatch them up so he would be able to use them for his twisted experiments."

"Wait... But from the blueprints that I saw at your home it almost looked like your father was the one to create those animatronics." said Bill

"No that isn't true, you see once my dad figured out what he was doing he tried to find a way to put an end to his evil schemes." She said to Bill who was listening with interest, Charlie continued to speak "But he was unable to do anything about it, and in his grief he committed suicide."

Bill was silent for a while before speaking up again "That ghost... that ghost that appeared... he was your brother? And William Afton killed him, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, but he wasn't one of the children that was stuffed in the suits. Instead he along with some other kidnapped children were used in his experiments for immortality." Charlie said, taking a short pause, looking at her surroundings before speaking up again "The elevator is taking longer than usual, I'm surprised it's still functional after all those years."

Bill responded with "Indeed rather strange, although I have one quick question. What did you mean with having to hunt down his animatronics?"

"Years after my dad had passed away I managed to get into his computer, in the computer there was a voice message for me. It told me that I needed to go to Afton Robotics and destroy the evil that laid dormant down there." She told Bill as she was finally beginning to notice that the elevator was getting to the bottom floor, she continued with "But once I got here I saw that all that remained were the shells of these animatronics, no endoskeleton, no voice chip, no sign of any of the animatronics."

"What happened to them?" asked Bill to Charlie

"Turns out that Afton knew I would find the tape, and instead send his son Micheal Afton to go down there and do something to animatronics. But after about five days with the animatronics they trapped him, took out his inner organs, and wore him like a flesh suit." She said.

"That's terrible, did you eventually find him?" Bill asked

"I did, but the moment that I managed to get close to him the being inhabiting the body jumped out and fled into the sewers. Micheal Afton immediately died as a result, and thats why I have been tracking down his creations." She said as she saw that the elevator has reached the bottom floor and opened the doors. "Were finally here." She said as she and Bill walked out of the elevator and to the vent.

"Wait is that how we are supposed to get into the main area?" asked Bill

"Yes, we are. Now get crawling." she told Bill, after which they both went into the vent and crawled forward until they reached the exit to the control module. "Here we are, the control module. From here we can reach Ballora Gallery, Funtime auditorium, and circus control."

"So, what should we do?" asked Bill

"I suggest we split up, and search the place." said Charlie

"Are you sure that is such a smart idea, I mean we are in an abandoned location with a killer robot on the loose. And if we split up he might be able to kill us one at a time." said Bill

Charlie was silent for a moment, thinking about what he had said. She thought for a moment before answering again "It might sound like a foolish plan, but it is the only way to take him down. Now do you trust me in this?"

Bill was silent for a moment, after some thinking he spoke up again "I trust you, tell me what I need to do and where I need to go. You know this place better than I do."

"What you need to do is go through the left trapdoor, from there you will reach the Ballora Gallery, after which you will make it to the parts and services room. There is a large chance that he'll be in that room." Said Charlie to Bill while slightly lying to him.

"What will you be doing?" asked Bill

"I'm going to take the right trapdoor, go through Funtime Auditorium, and then reach the breaker room. I want to see if there is anything wrong there and if Afton might be hiding there." she said once again lying to Bill.

Bill looked at Charlie in suspicion, then continued talking "Alright then, I'll go to the left. If I find nothing on my side I'm immediately coming to your side." He said while a crouched down to go through the trapdoor and into the Ballora gallery.

Charlie waited a bit before going into the trapdoor to the Funtime auditorium and quickly thinking to herself 'I'm sorry Bill'

* * *

 _In Ballora gallery with Bill_

Once Bill had entered the room, the trapdoor closed behind him with a loud bang. He looked around the room and the only thing he saw was faint lighting, a door on the other side of the room, and a rotting corpse hanging from a nose above a stage. He quickly began to walk to the door on the other side as he began talking to himself "Something really bad must have happened here."

He continued walking until he saw the door, he quickly opened the door and walked inside. Once he was inside he saw that he was inside a room with lots of pipes, lose hanging wires and axe marks on some of the pipes, noticing that he spoke up "It seems that he has been here and gave the place a makeover.". He than saw a sign that read "Breaker Room", realizing he had been lied to he walked out of the door and back into Ballora gallery. He stood outside the door and shouted towards the other side "Charlie! You lied to me! This is the breaker room, not parts an services! I'm coming to..." He tried to shout the last part but something tackled him to the ground before he could finish.

"Get off of me!" Bill shouted angrily at the assailant, he quickly took a look at being that had tackled him and realized that it was the puppet that had tackled him. Bill took a few seconds to get over his shock before speaking up again. "Pu-Pu-Puppet is that you?"

"Yes Bill, its me." The puppet replied in a calm and solemn tone, before speaking again. "What are you doing here, Bill?"

"I was looking for William Afton, and I checked this side of the location but he wasn't here." said Bill before speaking up again "I was going to check the other side, but then you tackled me."

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't let you go to the other side and get yourself killed. He has an an axe with him." said the puppet in a worried tone, before glancing at Bill and continuing "I take it that this is not the only reason why you are here."

He looked at the puppet confused, after a while Bill realized what he was talking about, he then spoke up in a soft tone "Puppet, I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have said the things I said. When Afton took control over Springtrap everyone thought it was for the best that we would go look for you. But things happened that distracted us, and he escaped. I was looking for William Afton here, so I could take him down. I didn't know you were here, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for what happened."

The puppet remained silent for a moment, before speaking up again "I accept your apology, but there is one thing you should know. There never was a springtrap, there only was William Afton. I tried so hard to keep him repressed for all that time." He said in a somber tone "And then what happened in the factory where everyone turned against me. It hurt, it hurt a lot."

"I'm sorry for everything that happened, I wasn't thinking properly and I as under a lot of stress." Said Bill in a somber tone before continuing again "Now I'm asking you, when we take down William Afton could you please come back to the restaurant with me? We can't live without you, there are too many problems that have arisen from your absence." He said with desperation in his voice being clear.

The Puppet thought for a moment, contemplating what Bill had told him. After a while of thinking he responded "I'll come back with you, from what you said it really sounds like you all need my help."

"Thank you puppet, quick question however. What is with these cut marks that I saw in the breaker room?" he asked

The puppet looked at Bill, and replied in a somber tone "A while back I came to this location, I had heard about the animatronics that were build here by William Afton. How they were build to capture children, once I got here I found some of the smaller animatronics, some small sentient ballerina dolls, a bunch of little baby animatronics, and a bonnie hand puppet. I immediately went to work to recreate them, but this time without that evil programming."

Puppet fell silent for a bit, Bill noticed and spoke up "What happened puppet, what happened to them?" he asked

"When William Afton came into the building he quickly grabbed an axe, and destroyed the animatronics. All of them, well except for the bonnie hand puppet." he said to Bill in a somber tone.

"Must have been hard, having all of your hard work destroyed like that. And not being able to do a thing about it." Bill said before he continued "Where is that Bonnie hand puppet?" he asked

"It was, I tried to stop him. But he was too strong for me to handle, even with the magic I posses." The Puppet said "As for that Bonnie hand puppet, I don't know where he went. He got frightened after seeing his friends get killed." He said as he saw the bonnie hand puppet crawl into the room from the shadows. "Oh there you are." He said as he picked up the Bonnie hand puppet

"I found the bad man." said the Bonnie hand puppet

"Really, where did you see him?" Bill asked him in an almost shouting tone, the sudden outburst making the Bonnie hand puppet scared and making him burrow his head into the puppet, making him stroke the head of the hand puppet to calm him down. Realizing what he had done he quickly apologized "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know that I would scare you."

As The puppet was stroking the head of the Bonnie hand puppet he spoke up "It's alright Bill, you couldn't have known." he said as he turned to the hand puppet and continued patting it "There, there it's going to be alright. Tell us little one, where did you see the bad man?"

The Bonnie hand puppet hesitated for a bit before speaking up "I'll tell you, if the scary man apologizes to me again." The hand puppet said in a bratty tone.

Bill wanted to unleash hell upon the small animatronic for being the brat the he was, but before he was going to do so he realized that doing so would only make the situation worse, he managed to collect himself again. He then spoke up calmly as to not startle the small animatronic. "Alright, I'll apologize. But could you first tell me your name."

The bonnie hand puppet realized what had been asked of him, seeing that the man that spoke to him bothered to ask for his name he quickly responded. "Oh, right. My name, or at least the name that my friends gave me is Bon-Bon." he said in a soft spoken tone

"Well then, Bon-Bon. I'm sorry for startling you. Now could you be a dear to us and tell us where the bad man went?" Bill asked in a soft tone.

Bon-Bon remained silent for a bit, thinking about what had just happened. Thinking about how the man speaking to him tried to apologize and even get to know his name, he then decided to speak up. "I saw the bad man go into the room with the big claw and he is not alone."

"That must be your friend, Bill." said The Puppet "If he is with her we should go in there and rescue her."

"Yeah, we should. But shouldn't we first come up with a plan?" Bill asked, pausing for a bit before continuing to speak "What if he has dark magic that he can use to become intangible, what do we do then?"

"Don't you worry about that, I have been here for a while. This entire building is surrounded with a force field that makes sure that no dark magic can be used." He explained to Bill

"Ok, we got that taken care off. But how are we going to take down Afton?" Bill asked in worried tone before continuing, "Everything that we have tried on him doesn't work, or only works for a small bit."

"For that I have a plan too, you just go into the scooper room and confront him. Make sure that he is positioned right in front of the scooper, I'll activate it once he starts monologging. Then once the scooper has him in place, you just fire any of your most powerful guns at him until there is nothing left." Puppet explained towards Bill in a calm yet thrilling tone.

Bill nodded and responded "I trust you, but I'm still feeling a bit worried. What if this goes wrong? What if he sees this coming and has a plan made just in case? Then I would be dead, and there would be nothing that you could or anyone else could to stop him? He is just too powerful, and undead" He said, the desperation within his voice just sounding ever so present.

"I know Bill, I know this is going to be difficult. But remember, you helped with taking down other evil beings and animatronics last time. This won't be any different." The puppet said, he noticed that Bill was about to speak up and quickly silenced him by continuing to speak "And don't you worry too much, I'll be nearby protecting you."

Bill listened to what the puppet had told him, he let the words sink in for a moment. After a while he replied "That actually makes me feel a lot better, thank you puppet."

"You are welcome Bill, I'll be there the entire time to protect you." He said in a soft and calming tone "Now go, I'll be right behind you. I just have to go to the control room to set the settings for the scooper."

Bill nodded and ran back to the hatch that he had entered the room from, crawled through the hatch and back into the control module. He then took the hatch into the Funtime auditorium and started walking through the room, he stopped for a moment when he noticed a blood stained arrow pointing to the right. Under the arrow in blood there was written **Follow me.**

Bill noticing the arrow spoke to himself "He must have anticipated me coming here, maybe he has already taken out Charlie." He said as he began to walk into the scooper room. Once he was inside of the room he quickly noticed the dead body of Charlie laying on the floor. He saw that her head had been chopped off her body, he then whispered "Oh no, I'm too late."

"You are correct about that." said an awfully familiar sounding voice.

"Afton." Hissed Bill through his teeth "Show yourself."

William Afton walked out of the shadows into the light to reveal himself to Bill, he then spoke up "Well, I"m here. So now what are you planning on doing. You do know that anything you throw at me either knocks me out for a short time, or it does nothing to me."

"Why did you kill Charlie?" asked Bill in an angered tone.

"Simple, to finish what I had started all those years ago." He said while showing a slasher grin, he then noticed the confused look on Bill's face "Oh, she never told you. My, my, my I did not expect this. She was such a talker all those years ago, such beauty as well."

"I still have no idea of what you are talking about." Said Bill in an angry tone "The only thing she told me was that you killed her younger brother."

William chuckled for a bit before continuing to speak "Well, that was only a small part of what had happened. Why don't you check out the corpse, then I'll explain everything to you." He saw Bill giving him a strange look, not noticing that Bill saw the puppet behind the glass working on the control panel, he instead understood it as a sign of distrust. "And don't you worry, I promise I won't kill you. That... will come after the explanation, and I can promise you, I will enjoy watching you die a slow and painful death."

Bill walked over to the corpse, first noticing that there was almost no blood in or around the body. He then looked at the body and saw wires and metal sticking out at different places. He quickly said "Sh-sh-she's a robot?" before walking back to his original position and facing William Afton, making sure that Afton was standing right in front of the scooper. "How is she a robot, and how does she look so real?"

Chuckling, William spoke up "You see, the thing is. I didn't just kill her brother, I also killed her as a child." He said in a dark and chilling tone.

"But if you killed her as a child, how was she alive?" Bill asked, in a trembling tone.

"Because of her father, he was able to find her body. He then made her a robotic body, which had all of her memories included in it." He said, pausing for a bit to think, before continuing his speech "Well except for the memory of me killing her, that was changed to only being the memory of me killing her brother."

"That is understandable, but how was she still alive. I mean after you killed her, her soul must left her body. Right?" Bill asked in a scared and uncertain tone.

"Oh that, well, you see, she was brought back through remnant." He said, gaining a confused look from Bill. Noticing this he continued "Do I have to explain everything to you! Fine... Remnant is a form of energy that relies on soul power, it gets destroyed when overheated. It is also what might have given the animatronics sentience after the children I murdered were stuffed in the suits, and what has allowed me to move around in the suit even after 30 years of being dead."

Realizing that William might kill him if he didn't speak up again, Bill quickly spoke up to stall for time. "So tell me, do you even have a good reason for killing all of those children. Or are you just an insane lunatic?" he said hoping that it might stall for time long enough for Puppet to get everything in order.

Realizing that Bill is stalling for time William chuckled, he then spoke up in a dark tone "Tell me Bill, what do you know about loss?" He asked, he then waited for a bit. After hearing no response from Bill he continued. "From your lack of response, I can see that you have never experienced loss in your entire life."

"Oh, you mean how son died as the result of a stupid prank on his birthday. And how your daughter died because of your negligence, and your lust for murdering young children?" Bill asked in a mocking tone.

"How do you know about that?" William asked in a pissed off tone.

"Simple, I hacked into the computer of Aton Robotics and then learned about both events happening. From there I was able to piece together that you kidnapped children through your Funtime animatronic line, and that because of the programming your daughter got killed as well." Bill said without showing any emotion as he did so.

"You must feel so special, having figured out my motives. Knowing why I killed those children, you think you understand me?" He asked in a murderous, yet raspy tone "Well, you don't!" He shouted at Bill, startling him as he thought that the outburst could cause Afton to go into a murderous rampage and kill him. "You think that it was easy to lose two of my children, I promised my youngest son that I would put him back together no matter the cost, then my daughter gets killed!"

"I get that, but why did you kill your wife?" He asked, noticing a frown appear on what was left of Afton's decayed corpse "I see, it's not something that you like to talk about."

"I had to, she was gonna go to the police. I had to silence her, she was going to take away all of the progress that I had made. I was so close, I couldn't have her ruin it all." He said in a somber tone, then after a short pause he spoke up again in a rather dark tone "Many years later I simply gave up, I couldn't bring back their souls. So I gave up, in my anger I went to Freddy Fazbears Pizza and decided to dismantle all of the animatronics. And the rest you already know."

"While the story is saddening, it still doesn't justify the murder of dozens of innocent children. You are a monster, nothing more and nothing less." Said Bill in a disgusted tone

Chuckling William began to walk towards Bill, stopping right in front of him so he was facing him. His change in location had him now stand right in front of the scooper, he spoke up in a dark and murderous tone "Your right, it doesn't justify murder. But that doesn't mean if won't enjoy murdering you. I will make sure that the process is long, painful and drawn-out. I will make you su..." He couldn't continue his last sentence as the scooper had activated, stabbed him in the back and pulled him backwards. "What... The... Hell..." He muttered

Bill took the opportunity to grab his mini machine gun and started unleashing all of the bullets onto William Afton. After firing all of his rounds and leaving only the torso and head intact he spoke up "You might not have enjoyed that, but I certainly did."

William stayed silent for a moment, he then let out a loud laugh and spoke up "Well done Bill, well done. You finally outsmarted me, I'm impressed." He said, then right below him a fiery portal to hell opened up "Well, looks like it's time for me to go. Before I leave there is one thing that I would like to tell you Bill, firstly my creations are still out there. So I suggest you watch your back, at least until you have taken them out."

"What is the second thing you have to tell me?" asked Bill in an uncertain tone.

William laughed maniacally for a few seconds before speaking up again "Computer turn on, activate the self destruction protocol!" He yelled into the open, he then received a robotic sounding response.

 _"Confirmation required, are you sure about that creator?"_

"Yes, activate self destruction protocol!" He yelled, while smirking at Bill. Who in turn was too shocked to do anything.

 _"Protocol activated, self destruction in two minutes. All remaining power deactivated, main elevator no longer in functions. Enjoy the fireworks."_ said the robotic voice before turning off.

As William was being dragged into hell he spoke up "You know Bill you might have defeated me, but I will still have the last laugh. Even if it is from beyond the grave." He said in a psychopathic tone "Enjoy the fireworks, and try to ignore the burning of your skin."

" _One minute remaining until self destruction."_

"Enjoy dying, it's going to be a lot of fun." William said

"No, you die!" Yelled the puppet as he teleported into the scooping room, grabbed Bill close to him and then teleported out of the room to the car parked outside of the building.

"Clever girl." said William as he was beginning to get engulfed into the fire of hell as he was descending completely into hell.

 _Outside of Afton Robotics_

The puppet, holding onto Bill and Bon-Bon, appeared on the outside of Afton Robotics. Just as they materialized the entire building collapsed in on itself and a small explosion was heard from underground. Bill saw that they had managed to escape and held onto the puppet for a little while longer, while speaking up "That was a bit too close for comfort for me." He said in a soft, yet shocked tone.

"I'm sorry Bill, I didn't know that he had a self destruction protocol installed in his factory." The puppet said, he then noticed that Bill was shaking out of shock "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be. But that was still to close to comfort for me, I could have nearly burned to death in that explosion." said Bill as he held onto Puppet even tighter, not wanting to let go of the one thing that could give him comfort at this moment.

"Hey, Mr. Bill. Are you going to be ok?" asked Bon-Bon in a genuine concerned tone.

Bill stayed silent for a bit, thinking about what had just happened, then after he got all of his thoughts in order again he let go of the puppet and spoke up "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to hold onto something to process what just happened. But I'm feeling much better right now." He said in a much more calm tone than before.

"Will you be ok to drive back to the pizzeria?" asked The Puppet

"Yes, I feel that I'm going to be able to drive back." said Bill in a confident tone, a tone that sounded like certainty. He then walked over towards his car, and activated the car. He then rolled open the window to talk to The Puppet and Bon-Bon. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Get in the car, were going back to the pizzeria."

The puppet floated towards the car, smiling to himself and feeling proud of how much Bill had changed since the last time he saw him. He put Bon-Bon into the seatbelt in the back seat and then sat himself down onto the passengers seat in the front. He then spoke up "I'm ready, lets go back to the pizzeria, I can't wait to see everyone again." The puppet said in a joyful tone.

"Good to hear, now lets go." Bill said as he started the car and drove off, back to the pizzeria.

* * *

 _An hour later at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria_

The car that Bill was driving in arrived at the parking lot of the pizzeria. Bill walked out of the car, while The puppet helped Bon-Bon out of the backseat and carried him while they both walk towards the doors of the pizzeria. They open the doors to the pizzeria, and when they open the door what they see shocks them. Throughout the entire dining area are the remains of the animatronics sprawled around, and torn to pieces. Next to that the remains of Mike's, Vincent, and peter's body are seen throughout the entire dining area, their bodies bloodied and torn to pieces. Lastly they also saw some weird colored liquid all over the floor, almost as if there was a leak in the pizzeria. The only thing Bill managed to get out of his mouth from looking at this view were a few words "What... The... Hell..."

"What the heck happened here?" asked the puppet as he walked inside the dining, the doors of the pizzeria slamming shut behind him, then some creepy laughter was heard.

"Show yourself, whatever you are!" Shouted Bill at the direction from which the laughter came from.

 **"WiTh, PlEaSuRe."** Said the being as it crawled out of the shadows, revealing a bunch of wires and a strange looking Freddy mask.

"What are you, and what have done?" asked Bill towards the creature

 **"My NaMe, Is MoLtEn FrEdDy. AnD I JuSt KiLlEd YoUr FrIeNdS, AfTeR WhIcH I AbSoRbEd ThE AI'S AnD PrOgRaMmIng Of ThE AniMaTroNicS."** Molten Freddy said in a distorted voice. **"AnD ThErE IS NoThInG YoU CaN Do AbOuT IT."**

"You monster! Why did you do that!" Yelled The Puppet

Laughing in a maniacal tone at the anger coming from the puppet, Molten Freddy spoke up **"No REASon, THEY NEEDED TO DIE, AND NOW STAY still, so I can KILL YOU ASWELL!"** His spastic and sudden outburst scared Bon-Bon and made him burrow into The puppet even more.

"You won't get away with this. We will make you pay for what you have done!" Yelled Bill at the monster in an attempt to show that he wasn't scared of the being standing in front of him.

 **"REALLY NOW, I'D love to see you TRY!"** Molten Freddy said in an almost demonic sounding distorted voice, he then noticed Bon-Bon. **"OH, WHAT HAVE WE GOT HERE, a small animatronic, tell me little one... ARE YOU SCARED YET!"** He yelled in a voice that sounded like the combination of terror and spine-tingling screeching.

Finding the courage Bon-Bon spoke up "Freddy, I know that you are still in there. It's me, Bon-Bon, we used to be best friends. Remember, all of the good times we used to have together. All the children that we entertained together, all the jokes we used to tell each other. Please Freddy, please try to remember." Bon-Bon tried to plead towards the monster standing in front of him, the small speech seemed to be doing something as the creature closed it's eyes to think.

After a short while of thinking, the creature spoke up in a soft, friendly, and high pitched voice **"Bon-Bon, is that you? Oh how much I have missed you in the last couple of years."** The being said in a cheerful tone, Bon-Bon gave him an unsure look of distrust, Molten Freddy noticing this quickly spoke up " **Don't you** **worry little buddy, it's still me. You managed to bring the true me back, I'm proud of you little buddy."**

Bon-Bon knew that this was the same Funtime Freddy that he had known for so long speaking to him, out of joy he quickly jumped from The Puppets arms right into the arms of Molten Freddy. Hugging him tightly and then speaking up while doing so "I missed you, you have no idea how much I missed you these last couple of years. Sure the BidyBabs and Minireenas were fun to hang around with, but I missed you so much. Please don't leave me alone like that again."

Molten Freddy let out a small chuckle, he then spoke up **"Don't worry about that, I promise I won't go anywhere ever again."** He said in a sweet tone, while at the same time one of his tentacles moved towards Bon-Bon without anyone noticing, he then then spoke up again **"In fact, why don't we stay together forever."**

"What do you mean?" asked Bon-Bon in a confused tone, he couldn't continue speaking afterwards as the tentacle stabbed him through the body and started to absorb his programming and AI, he started to scream in pain and anguish. After a while he became silenced, as his AI had completely been absorbed by Molten Freddy. The remains of Bon-Bon were dropped onto the floor.

 **"Well, looks like we took care of that nicely."** Molten Freddy said in evil tone, he let out a small chuckle as he saw the bewildered look on Bill's face. He then spoke up again **"Besides, he did want to be with me again."** After that was said he led out a short maniacal laugh.

"Y-y-you, you monster!" Yelled Bill at the Molten Freddy, he started to reach for one his guns in his pockets while he continued to yell at him. "Don't you have any regrets for what you have done! Don't you know how many people you have hurt! All the families that are destroyed because of you! Bon-Bon was wrong, you are an irredeemable monster!"

Hearing the outburst directed at him, Molten Freddy could only help but laugh at the idiotic feebleness that this human was showing off to him. All in an attempt to gain sympathy from him, after a while he spoke up **"Did you seriously believe that I could be changed, my sanity has been gone for a very long time."** He said, his short speech directed at both Bill and The Puppet. He also noticed the gun that Bill was trying to reach in his own pocket, noticing that he spoke up **"Go ahead, shoot me with that gun. KILLING ME IS NOT GOING TO BRING BACK YOUR FRIENDS! And you know that, don't you?"**

Bill, having enough of the animatronic speaking to him, grabbed his gun and shot an energy beam at Molten Freddy. When the beam hit the being, it immediately dropped to the floor. Bill then spoke up in a pissed off tone "That was a magnetic destabilizer, your body is now unable to move as the magnetic field around acting on you, has your body pinned to the floor. YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Molten Freddy chuckled for a bit from his position on the ground, he then spoke up again. Using all of his remaining power to speak and keep himself activated **"We...ll do...ne, Night... gu...ard. Wha...t are you go...in...g to do now?"**

"This." was the one word Bill spoke before grabbing his other gun, setting it to the fire setting, and then lighting Molten Freddy ablaze. "See you in hell, you monster." he said as he was about to walk over to The puppet, he then spoke up again "Oh, and if you see a black bear with a yellow top hat and bowtie. Tell him that Bill send you."

As Molten Freddy was burning and melting further he spoke up in a nearly incomprehensible and distorted voice **"Nooooooooooo... Thhhhhhiiiiisssss... wwwwwwaaaaasssssnnnnn'tttttt... ssssssupppossssed to hhhhhhappppppen, you will burn Bill. You and that Freaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk..."** Were the last words that he spoke before completely burning and turning to dust, right as that happened an uncountable amount of white orbs shot out of the remains into the sky.

"Whats that, what is going on?" asked Bill in frightened bewilderment

"Don't worry, that is good. Those are just the souls of the beings it had absorbed ascending off to the afterlife." The puppet explained to Bill "So, what do we do now?"

"Now we..." He couldn't continue as a strange smell started to engulf the dining area "Hey, do you smell that? It smells like... it smells like something is on fire." He said, he then quickly ran out of the dining area to the lab leaving The puppet alone in the dining area.

The puppet then heard metal footsteps coming out of the shadows, he responded to the footsteps "Show yourself whatever you are!" he shouted towards the shadows, then out of the shadows came a clown girl animatronic, with roller-skates on her feet, a wire crown on her head, and a giant claw for a hand. Shocking The Puppet with it's mere presence he quickly asked "What in the name of the creator are you?"

The clown girl looked at The puppet and gave a hurtful look **"Now honestly puppet, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me. It's me, Elizabeth Afton. Or the name that I go by nowadays, Scrap baby."**

Out of bewilderment and confusion The puppet spoke up "But, you can't be here. Didn't you die when your friends ejected you?"

 **"My friends? Oh, you mean those traitors. Yeah, I was lucky to survive that."** She said in a sadistic, yet emotionless tone. She then continued her speech after a short pause **"However, I must thank you and that dummy of a night guard for taking care of them for me."**

"But why are you here?" Asked the puppet in an untrusting tone

 **"Why, for revenge off course."** Scrap Baby said in a sadistic tone, she then noticed the confused look of the puppet and continued speaking **"You see, before I came here I was in an** **abandoned factory with tons of animatronics. However once I had taken them all out and absorbed their AI's, I saw and heard what you guys did to my dad through our communication link. I then quickly made my way to the pizzeria."**

"So what are you going to do? Kill me and Bill with your metal claw?" The puppet asked her in an angry tone

 **"Good guess."** Scrap Baby said as she walked towards The puppet and then held him up by his neck with her claw, catching him by surprise. She then spoke up in a demonic tone **"But, I'm actually planning on injuring you both to the point of not being able to escape and then I will leave you both to burn to death in this building, while I'll be making my escape."**

Having trouble talking because of the metal claw, The puppet mustered most of his strength to still try and speak a few words. "What do you... mean with... us burning... to death?"

Showing a sadistic smile on her face, Scrap Baby responded with **"Simple, while Molten Freddy was too busy killing everyone I put gasoline all over the pizzeria, and while you two were confronting him I set the upper two floors on fire. The fire should start to engulf this floor any second now."**

Realizing that there was indeed not much time left The Puppet decided to stall for time "While this pizzeria may fall, you won't be able to kill either Bill or me."

With a sadistic glint in her eyes Scrap Baby squeezed her claw even more making The puppet yelp out in pain, she then spoke up again **"Now, I'm only going to say this once. Call him, or your death is going to be slow and painful."**

Mustering up enough strength The puppet attempted to call out for Bill, only managing to get let out a soft whisper " _Bill..."_ wearing the whisper Scrap Baby squeezed the claw around The Puppets neck even tighter, she then spoke up in a cruel tone **"LOUDER!"** She shouted at The puppet, making him use all of the energy that he still had to speak "BILL!" The puppet shouted

When nothing seemed to have happened after that outburst from The Puppet, the claw around his neck began to shut even tighter as Scrap Baby began to speak **"Oh, what a shame. It seems you can't count on anyone to save you, not even your closest allies. Now prepare to die..."** She couldn't continue, as Bill had managed to sneak up behind her and use a machete to chop off both arms of Scrap Baby. After which he sliced her body in half, making her only a torso with a head still attached to it.

"Bi-Bi-Bill, you came back for me. You saved me, why?" Asked the puppet in a saddened tone, as he was laying on the ground.

"Of course I would come back for you, I made you a promise didn't I?" Bill asked to The Puppet, as he picked him up from the ground. There was a small moment of silence where the puppet looked into Bill's eyes, while he was being held in his arms. The moment was interrupted by Scrap Baby laughing maniacally a the two.

 **"You fools! You might have defeated me, but you are not getting out of here** **alive."** she said in a tone that indicated that she had lost her last bit of sanity.

"What are you talking about? Were still alive." Bill said in a confused and scared tone

 **"You don't get it do you? This entire place is going to go up into a fiery blaze, you two dummy's won't be able to escape from it!"** She yelled at Bill, showing a small sign of regret and fear in her voice. But right as Bill was going to respond, a large portion of the first floor collapsed. The rubble blocking the entirety of the exit, and the fire that came with it setting the liquid on the floors ablaze. The newly started fire created a ring of fire that cornered the three beings present in the room.

"What have you done? What have you done!" Shouted Bill at the animatronic, all the while the fire that was surrounding them was beginning to engulf the remains of the killed animatronics and humans in the room.

 **"There is no way out of this situation night guard, you two dummy's are going to burn. Just like ME!"** She shouted the last part in a maniacal tone, while the fire began to enter the lab. Engulfing everything that was inside the lab. **"You know, I really wish that we could have played this game for a longer period of time. But, i'm afraid that it had to end like this. Oh and one more thing, I saw what was in your laboratory. Most of it seemed to be quite flammable and explosive, you could try to undo the whole mess. But I'm afraid that it is already too late for that."**

Not hearing a response from Bill she continued to speak in a mocking tone **"You know before I came to this location I made one little detour, and I killed some of the families of the people named Mike and Peter. I know this sounds bad, but hey look at the bright side. At least now they are all reunited in the afterlife."** She said as she giggled maniacally.

Bill couldn't contain his anger at the animatronic anymore, he grabbed his machete and chopped of Scrap Baby's head in one, clean, chop, after which she immediately deactivated. He stayed silent for a moment, his anger cooling down, and realizing the situation he was in. He then spoke up again "If were dying than so are you, see you in hell Scrap Baby." After he said that he sat himself down onto the floor and began to sulk.

The puppet looked at Bill worryingly, looking at what could possibly be going on in the mind of the night guard. As the fire started to engulf even more of the pizzeria, and causing more debris from the upper floor to fall down. The puppet then spoke up "Bill, why are you sitting on the floor. Are you alright?" He asked.

Bill then spoke up in a somber tone "I'm sorry Puppet, but I'm just incredibly tired. I just want to rest, I just want it all to be over."

"Then stand, and hold onto me. I can teleport out of this place, we can survive this." The puppet said in a convincing, yet unsure tone as he saw Bill still sitting on the floor and being uncooperative. "Bill, you do want to get out of here? Right?"

"No, I do not." said Bill towards the Puppet, shocking him "Puppet, there is no point. Everyone is dead, and we have nothing. There is no point anymore, lets just stay here and wait for the afterlife together." He said in a somber tone.

"Bill, have you lost your mind? We can still get out of this place, so stop being an idiot and come with me." The Puppet pleaded with Bill, the desperation within his voice sounding ever so present.

"And do what Puppet? Where can we go to, and what will we do?" He asked the Puppet, giving him a few seconds to think. All the while the fire started to increase and began to engulf the entire pizzeria within flames. "Besides, if we die now we can be reunited with everyone. And Golden Freddy misses you a lot, would you rather burn now and be reunited with. Or would you rather wait until your eventual demise? Wouldn't you want to be with him again?"

"Of course I would Bill, but I can't let you die. You still have a long life ahead of yourself, and you are the only that is left. If I let you die, I would have failed as a protector." He said, the sadness within his voice being ever so present. If he were capable of doing so, he would be shedding tears.

"And that is where you are wrong Puppet, the only family that I had left is dead. I don't have anyone, there is no-one left. The job will be gone and I will be left with nothing." He said, some small tears began to drop out of his eyes as he did so. He then spoke up again "And besides, you would never fail anyone. You did what you could, and all of us were too foolish to see what you were trying to do. So no, you haven't failed anyone."

The Puppet stayed silent for a bit, the only sound that was being made was the crackling of the fire burning up more of the pizzeria, the remains of Scrap Baby were also turned to ash. After which an uncountable amount of light orbs shot up into the afterlife, while two darker orbs were dragged into the fiery hell. He then spoke up "If that is what you want, then so be it. Lets burn together, and meet our friends again in the afterlife." He said in a determined tone, he then sat down next to Bill.

"Do you have any regrets Puppet?" Bill asked in a somber, yet intrigued tone.

"One, that I didn't communicate with everyone. And that it all had to end like this." The Puppet said in a somber tone. "What about you?"

"I have many regrets, being to cruel to the others sometimes, not learning from my mistakes and as a result not having any real character development." He said, then he let out a small sigh. After which he continued "But my biggest regret, has to be sending you away in the factory. Now that I'm sitting in this burning building and awaiting my death, I realize just how foolish I was."

"Bill, I forgave you for that. So stop beating yourself up over what happened." The Puppet said in a stern tone, he then continued speaking "Also Bill, did Golden Freddy ever say why he wanted me back?"

Sighing as he remembered the conversation that they had a while ago "He said that he saw you as more than just a friend, and that when you would return he would tell you." He said, the puppet giving off a shocked sound from that revelation, he then stayed silent for a while, thinking about something. After which he spoke up again "Puppet, before we ascend to the afterlife we have to tell Tony what happened here. I'm pretty sure that he would want to know what played out here this night. I don't want him to go and take his entire mob, and have them slaughter innocent people just to find out what happened."

"Understandable." The puppet said, he then closed his a eyes for a small moment and thought to himself. After that, he spoke up again. "Bill." He said gaining a small grunt from him in understanding, he then continued to speak "I knew that Golden Freddy had some feelings for me. And while I would be able to return his feelings, there is a small problem. Throughout the first adventure I actually developed some feelings for you as well, that is why I felt so hurt when everything went down at the factory."

Bill didn't say anything to the confession that was being made by The Puppet, he continued listening to his speech "And even when I was no longer with you and the others I still felt those feelings for you, I hoped that you or someone would return to ask me to come back. That is also why I'm so glad that it was you. But now I don't know what to do now. I don't want to hurt Golden Freddy, I still love him to a certain extent. But not to the same a extent that I have feelings for you. what am I going to do?"

Once again Bill didn't respond, he was too deep in his own thoughts to even say anything. He then spoke up and said "Puppet?" in a soft and sweet tone. "Yes Bill." He replied. "Can you hold onto me while we burn together?"

"Of course I will." The Puppet said, as he began to hold onto Bill. Cuddling him, trying to make sure that the flames that were beginning to reach them wouldn't hurt him too much.

"Puppet?" Bill asked in a sweet tone. "Yes, Bill." The Puppet replied in an somber yet sweet tone. "Thank you, thank you for everything that you have done, and once we get to the afterlife we'll sort out the situation between you, me, and Golden Freddy." He said in a somber, yet determined tone. The fire then reached them and began to engulf them both within flames.

Neither Bill nor The Puppet said anything about the situation that they were in, instead they let the flames engulf them. After a few minutes of them burning in silence, their bodies turned to ash and the rest of the pizzeria began to completely burn up. Some explosions went off within the lab, but because of it's protected walls the explosion only destroyed a small portion of the pizzeria. The fire in the pizzeria continued to burn, turning everything from Tables, to drawings, to what was left of the other animatronics and night guards.

After a few hours of burning the entire pizzeria was gone, the only thing still standing were a few wall and some rubble. The rest of the pizzeria was completely burned up. To anyone who didn't know about the existence of the building it would have been as if nothing had ever happened, but those that went to the location frequently would be able to tell the difference.

* * *

 **A/N: And there *Static***

 **What is this**

 ***Static***

 ***Static***

 **What is happening**

 ***Static***

 ***Static***

 **What is going on**

 ***Static***

 ***Static***

 **Something is wrong**

 ***Static***

 ***Static***

 **Unlocked: One last scene**

* * *

 _Later with Tony as he was sleeping_

In his dreamworld, Tony was sitting at his desk and counting the money on his desk, while he was doing so he said to himself "I really love money, too bad this is only a dream and not real life."

 _"Tony... are you there?"_ A voice whispered, scaring him and getting him out of his trance.

"Wh-wh-who's there?" asked Tony in a scared tone, his only response was a ghostly figuring appearing right in front of him. Recognizing the figure he spoke up "Bill... is that you? What happened to you?" He asked.

 _"The pizzeria burned down Tony... And now I'm dead"_ He said in a whisper

"Bu-bu-but how?" Tony asked in a sacred tone

 _"We defeated William Afton, Tony. He is completely gone from the face of the earth."_ Bill's spirit said in a sad tone, he then spoke up again _"Then when we came back to the pizzeria, two of his creations attacked us. We managed to debate them as well, but everyone else was killed. The pizzeria burned down with The Puppet and me still inside of it."_

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Tony asked in an annoyed tone

 _"Because... if I don't, you'll probably hear it on the news or from one of your bodyguards. And I don't want you to go on a rampage with your mob trying to find the person responsible for this."_ He said in a soft tone, he continued speaking "And I don't want you to have any innocent people die because of this."

"I understand, but what do you want me to do?" He asked, taking a short pause before continuing _"There is going to be an investigation, when they make the final report make it so that the cause of the fire was faulty wiring."_

Realizing what Bill meant, Tony nodded and spoke up "Don't you worry about that, I'll make sure that it happens."

 _"Thank you..."_ were the last words that Bill spoke as was engulfed by a bright light and disappeared.

"Rest in peace, you deserve it after everything that you did." Tony said, he then started to wake up from knocking on his bedroom door. He woke up and responded "Co-come in." he said in a tired tone

The door opened and a bodyguard walked into the room, the bodyguard spoke up "Boss, I've got some bad news for ya. The pizzeria burned down." The bodyguard said, staying silent and awaiting a response from Tony.

Tony responded "I know, I just heard about it. We'll sort everything out in the morning." He said in a sleepy tone.

"B-b-but boss, are you sure we should do that. What if this was an attack by a rival gang?" The bodyguard asked in an unsure and scared tone, scared of what would happen to him if he spoke to his boss like that.

"I can assure you, this was no attack from a rival gang. I can assure you of that." Tony said towards his bodyguard, who then nodded towards him and then spoke up "Alright boss, if you think so."

"Yes, I know that for sure. Now get out, I'm back to sleep." He said in a groggy tone, the bodyguard nodded, left the room and closed the door behind him. Tony stayed silent for a while, thinking about what had just happened. He then spoke up, and whispered something to himself "No more animatronic themed restaurants..."

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps everything up, the entire story is done.**

 **I hope this wasn't too saddening for any of you, I really hoped that you all enjoyed this story.**

 **I want to thank everyone that took their time to read or just to take a look at the story.**

 **I want to thank the people that lend me their OC's, wherever they might be at the moment.**

 **If you as a reader have anything to say about this story or have anything to ask. Feel free to leave a review or PM me if you want.**

 **This has been LogBook27062000, signing off. See you all in the next story.**


	9. Epilogue

_In a Dark Grassy Plane_

There was not much to be seen in the area, all that was able to be seen were endless fields of grass and a darkness that surrounded the entire area. The only things besides that, that were seen in the area were a few dimly lit figures, the figures were staring out into the distance. As if they were waiting for something to appear right in front of them.

After a few more moments of waiting a bright light appeared, the bright light blinded the dimly lit figures for a moment. Once the light had cleared, and the figures were once again able to see what was in front of them they saw something that surprised them. They quickly hovered towards the two figures.

Once they had reached the two figures the ringleader of the group spoke up "Bill, Puppet? Is that you?" Freddy asked them.

Bill looking at Freddy with a weary smile answered "Yeah, I'm fine. Especially now that I know that there are no more lose ends to worry about." Bill said in a clam and relaxed voiced. Making the rest of the animatronics smile at the answer.

There was a moment of silence, then Golden Freddy moved forward and spoke up "Bill, we saw what happened in your last moments. We just want to say that we are proud of you."

Bill smiled at the comment from Golden Freddy, he stayed silent for a bit and then spoke up again "Thank you, thank you all." He said looking at the group, he then noticed that a few people were not present. Giving the animatronics a confused look Bill asked "Were are Mike, Vincent, and Peter?"

Bonnie spoke up after that question was asked "They were allowed to go into the afterlife because they had nothing left to finish, everything they had done before getting here was already done. And because of them not having any unfinished business they were allowed to move on. We had to wait here until you and Puppet arrived, then when everything was taken care off, only then would we be allowed into heaven." Bonnie said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Bill noticing the sadness in his voice asked the animatronics "Is there something bothering you? And also, where are the original characters?"

The animatronics stayed silent at this question, after a short while of silence Chica spoke up reluctantly "They... they... well they... they were send to hell, and the only explanation that we got was that it was because they didn't belong in this world and as such had to be send to hell. I'm sorry Bill." she said in a saddened tone.

Bill thought for a moment, thinking about every possibility and contemplating what he should do. After a while he spoke up "I guess that makes sense." he said, shocking the animatronics present. He noticed the shocked looks in their eyes, and then spoke up again "I don't get why you are all so shocked about this, we don't make the rules. There is nothing that we can do about this."

All the animatronics present stayed silent from the shock, Freddy was the first the recover from the shock and then spoke up "Yeah I get that, but your calm reaction to all of this. It isn't like you to be so calm about stuff like this, you know?"

Bill chuckled at what Freddy told him, he then replied with "I'm not so sure why either, but for some reason where we are right now is making me feel calm. It feels like for the first time in years I'm able to think rationally again." After he said that he noticed a confused look given to him by the animatronics, he realized why they were giving him this look of confusion and responded "And look, I know that I might act like I don't care about them. I do, I really do. It's just that we can't change what the universe wants. And who knows, maybe one day we'll see them again."

What Bill said brought a faint smile to the animatronics, all of them feeling happy that Bill was still smiling despite what had just happened recently. After a bit of silence foxy spoke up "Lad, I'm happy that yee think so. But there is one question that remains, how will we be able to move onto the afterlife?"

"Too be honest I'm not so sure myself." He said, gaining looks of shock and disbelief from the animatronics. He thought for a moment, thinking of all the possibilities of what could be keeping them in this realm, then it hit him "I think I know what we need to do, we have to make peace with that which we were still having issues with when we were alive."

"So what you are saying is that we have to apologize to the ones that we had issues with before we died, or in the case of Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Toy Chica, and JJ before they died the first time." Said Toy Freddy, the mentioning of past events making everyone else feel uneasy.

"Well, if that is the case, then who should apologize first?" asked Golden Freddy gaining no response from the other animatronics, the only sort of response were some nervous glances from the animatronics directed towards each other. Seeing as how no one was responding Golden Freddy decided to start first. "I guess since no one wants to I'll start, Freddy and Toy Freddy I'm sorry for not being there when you needed my help. And in the past not being able to help when the murders occurred and letting you two deal with the consequences."

Both Freddy and Toy Freddy nodded in understanding, while at the same time a bit of darkness that was residing in Golden Freddy, Freddy, and Toy Freddy shot out and lit the plane up a bit, making everything around them a bit less dark.

Then Toy Freddy spoke up "I have something to apologize for, and I think that I speak for Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica as well when I say this, but I'm sorry for the way that we taunted you back at the 87' location when you were in you withered states. And Bill, I'm sure that they might have told you about this at some point, but I would just like to apologize that I bullied your animatronics when we were in the same warehouse." Said Toy Freddy, and as he said it light shot out of him and Toy Chica. Lighting up the room a bit more.

Bill then looked at Toy Freddy and spoke up, "I know about what you and Toy Chica did, they told me about it. But its good that you take responsibility for your actions back then, even though it's too late for that now." He said, after which he focused his attention towards Toy Bonnie and spoke up, "I noticed you didn't have a light shoot out of you when Toy Freddy confessed, want to say why that is?" He asked

Toy Bonnie stayed silent for a bit, thinking, contemplating, then after a bit he spoke up "Because I never joined Toy Freddy and Toy Chica with their bullying, but now that we are on he subject of apologizing, brother." Toy Bonnie said focusing his attention solely on Bonnie "I"m sorry about the whole face ordeal, and I'm sorry that it traumatized you so much." He said, and while he said that light shot out of him. Making the plane they were in a lot brighter and more viewable.

Bonnie looked a bit stunned and taken aback at the mention of his trauma, trying to fight of the painful memories he stayed silent for a bit. After a bit of silence he regained his composer and said "Thank you, little brother. While it might not have cured the trauma, it's good to know that we can move past it now." After which he turned to foxy and spoke up "Foxy, we both went too far. We both know that, but I want you to know that I'm sorry about disassembling you."

"Matey, normally I'd be still pissed over that. But now, with me mind clear I'm no longer angry about that." Foxy said in a calm tone, and as he said that a light shot of him and Bonnie, lighting up the area to the point that they were able to see their surroundings a bit better, now they were able to see that they were in a grassy area filled with trees. Foxy then turned to both Chica and Toy Chica and spoke "Lass's, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that occurred, I'm sorry for bein' so angry at the both of ya. And I'm sorry about everything that happened, I know you won't forgive me for it, an' quite frankly I don't want yer forgiveness, but I just want ye both to know that I'm sorry."

"I know, and you are right." said Toy Chica turning to mangle "Ma- I mean Toy foxy, I'm sorry for everything that you had to got through and that I wasn't there to help you." She said, with mangle replying "Thank you." in a soft and saddened tone.

After she had said that four bright lights shot out into the sky brightening up the area even more, after which everyone present turned their attention to the two balloon children who still hadn't said anything. "What?" asked Balloon Boy, "You know what." said Bill, "No, we don't." said JJ with a sheepish smile on her face, "Common kids, your the only ones that haven't confessed or apologized for your sins that are keeping us here." said Freddy in a stern tone of voice.

"Fine, I'm sorry for stealing the batteries." said Balloon Boy, "Yeah, I'm sorry for stealing the important stuff. Now can we please have the light shoot out of us so we can light up the area some more and move on to the afterlife." said JJ in an annoyed tone, after which light shot out of both of them brightening up the area a lot more, giving of the feeling that they were in a foggy forest.

"Guys, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about blocking your memories and I'm sorry for making everything worse. And I don't want any of you to respond, because I'm fine with what happened and I have moved past it." said the Puppet, after which a large ball of light shot out of him setting the area completely ablaze with light, allowing everyone to see what was around them. After the area was completely lit all the animatronics disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only the Puppet, Golden Freddy and Bill behind.

"Great, now what do we do?" asked Bill, after asking that plane got dark again and an path of lit up arrows pointed in one direction. The three beings looked at the path and then at each other, and with a quick glance they decided to follow the path and after a while they ended up in a clearing with a lone tree in the middle of it. Under the tree were two golden bunny animatronics laying deactivated.

"It can't be." said Puppet in shock, realizing upon a inspection who the animatronics were.

"I can't believe it, we have finally reunited." said Golden Freddy in awe and disbelief. "Guys, please wake up were finally reunited and in a better place."

"Wait, so one of them is the SpringBonnie animatronic that I heard about, but who is the other animatronic?" asked Bill in confusion.

The Puppet giggled at the confusion of Bill, and then spoke up in a serious tone. "The other animatronic is Golden Bonnie, a spare SpringBonnie suit, and what would eventually become Springtrap. But it seems now that he is finally from Afton's influence and can finally be at peace."

"Guys, please wake up. Were finally safe, no more suffering, no more pain, no more separation. Please wake up." Golden Freddy pleaded kneeling beside the two animatronics trying desperately to wake them up. "Guys, please wake up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you, I'm sorry for what had became of you both. Please, just wake up." He said, withholding the urge to cry.

"I-It's o..ok w...we for...forgive you." Said SpringBonnie as she and Golden Bonnie woke up, causing Golden Freddy to embrace them tightly into a hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything." said Golden Freddy in an overjoyed tone as streams of tears fell down his face. "Please forgive me."

"Off course we forgive you, old friend." said Golden Bonnie, as he and SpringBonnie began to disappear from the plane they were in, before speaking up again "The question is, can you forgive yourself before we are truly reunited." He said as the two animatronics fully faded from the grassy area.

"Are you going to be alright, Golden?" asked The puppet in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better after this." Said Golden Freddy with a happiness in his voice that hadn't been heard in years, making the Puppet smile slightly at the answer.

"Do you think that you will be able to forgive yourself now?" asked Bill with a slight hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah, I believe that I can finally move on from everything." He said with a smile on his face

"Good to hear." said the Puppet, waiting for something to happen. But when nothing happened he spoke up again "So... what do we do now?"

"I guess we still have one issue to get over." said Golden Freddy, making both The Puppet and Bill give off an anxious look and start looking into the other direction. Golden Freddy noticing this quickly spoke up "Guys, its fine." He said as he pulled the two into a strong yet soft bear hug "I saw your last moments alive, and its fine. Besides, I did some thinking and maybe if the gods will allow it we can be in a three way relationship. Besides I kind of don't seeing were it might lead us." He said, making Bill and Puppet sigh with relief, after which they hugged Golden Freddy back as tight as they possibly could.

"Are you sure about that? are you sure that it will work out in the end?" asked Bill with a nervous tone hidden in his voice, Golden Freddy chuckling at the nervousness of the human walked over to Bill, slowly moving towards him. Golden Freddy grabbed Bill, held him in his arms in a romantic position and planted a long and strong kiss on the lips of the human. The Puppet looking shocked at the sight in front of him.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Golden Freddy hugging the human as tightly as possible, while at the same time surprising The Puppet with a kiss on his mask. After which he let go of the human.

"I guess it does~" said Bill after recovering from the shock, he then closed his eyes to savor the memory. He then opened his eyes, looked at The Puppet with a straight face and planted a kiss on his mask "There, now each of us has given each other a kiss. So I guess were official now." Said Bill with the most relaxed smile on his face.

After Bill had spoken his last words a bright door opened. Noticing this Bill spoke up. "I guess this is it, were finally allowed to more on."

"Well then, are you both ready for the new life that awaits us?" asked Golden Freddy, receiving a nod from The Puppet.

"In that case, let us walk through the door to our new un-life together." said Bill as he grabbed hold of both Golden Freddy and The Puppet, both of them nodding at Bill as they walked towards the door.

The Human and the two animatronics walked towards the door, entering it. They were now not just on their way to their new lives in the afterlife, but also their new eternal afterlife with each other.

In the search for The Puppet they had not just found their friend, they had found each other and their true feelings for each other.

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read this story and managed to read it to the end, you all mean a lot to me.**

 **If you are still here, thank you for taking your time. This has been LogBook27062000 signing off, goodbye.**


End file.
